Forgotten
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Edward's lost memories lead to something he'd never expect. He would never guess he had a whole over life he never knew he had...And a little brother who never stopped looking for him. How can he accept the fact that he's not who he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of a dream I had. Thank you Frank the Space Fish for the encouragement. (Frank= Random purple fish who is in the dreams, he wears a space helmet and rides a silver hover scooter. He enjoys smacking people with himself.)**

**That was random and pointless, so…**

**If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, I would be too busy yelping with joy to write this.**

**~Chapter One~**

_The dark door opened up, my eyes widened in fear. What…what was that? Dark hands reached out, black fingers wrapping around my limbs. I frantically struggled and kicked, fear swallowing me whole._

_ So many visions and images…voices and noise… I screamed and reached forward, suddenly snapping back to reality. _

_ Or so I thought._

_ I looked around the dark room…Then I felt the pain where my left leg was. Or used to be. Blood gushed from where my leg once was. I screamed and whimpered… _

_ "Brother?" I looked up to see the source of the voice… There was nothing there. _

_ "Ed-ward…" A different voice, this one I saw. A zombie-like thing reached toward me with misshaped hands, it's deformed jaws gaping wide._

_ "Ed…" It inhaled deeply "..ward…." I felt my eyes heat up, myself on the verge of tears._

_ "STOP IT!" I screamed "STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

"EDWARD!"

The blonde woke with a start, sweat dampening his forehead, his arms trembling.

"Ed, are you all right?" his father asked, concerned. "Why were you screaming?"

Ed looked around with frightened eyes, then collapsed back on his bed.

"Nothing, Dad." he sighed "Just another nightmare."

His father sighed and blew some of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"If you insist, now get ready for school." he said.

"Thanks Roy." Ed huffed, using his sarcasm.

"That doesn't bother me." Roy smirked, sticking out his tongue. "Saying you're adopted. MEH."

"MEH!" Ed spat back.

"MEH!"  
>"MEH!"<p>

"M-….Hurry up!" Roy laughed. "Do you want me to drive you to school or are you and Riley going to walk again?"

Ed grinned.

"Depends if he wants t-" he started.

_DING-DONG._

"I'm guessing that's him." Roy snickered "Just don't be late, okay Mr. Church?"

"All right, Mr. Principle." Ed grinned, picking up his crutches and limping to his closet. He heard his father laugh as he went to his car. The blonde sighed, looking at the mirror. As always, he was astonished by his eye color. His yellow eyes freaked him out, made him feel different. He rolled his eyes and put on his blue contacts.

"Better get out there before Riley decides to come in-"

"HEY ED!" the ginger yelled from the hall. "Hurry up!"

The blonde laughed and quickly changed into jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

"I'm coming!" Ed called back, struggling to keep his balance as he opened the door. No one was there. Confused, the blonde looked down the hallway.

"That's odd…" he mumbled "I thought I heard R-"

"BOOGITY BOOGITY!" Riley yelled, jumping up.

Ed groaned and face-palmed.

"Riley, after twenty-seven times, that doesn't work anymore." the blonde pointed out.

"Ah, sad-face." Riley frowned in a stupid way, his arms dropping down.

Ed laughed again and punched Riley lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on. My Dad will kill me if I'm late." he said "I need you to carry my bag."

"What do I look like, a Pack Mule?" Riley groaned.

"Well…" Ed smirked.

"STFU." Riley growled, picking up Ed's backpack from the couch. "Just because you're handicapped you think you can tell me what to do."

"Yup." Ed said as he jumped over on his crutches.

"MEH." Riley stuck his tongue out. "So there!"

The boys laughed and Ed opened the front door of his house, Riley racing out first, making an L on his forehead.

"HAR HAR HAR." Ed spat, whacking the ginger with one hand as he caught up "How did that feel?"

"Painful." Riley whimpered, clutching his head. The blonde laughed again and they continued on their way. Talking about homework and basketball, which both boys enjoyed.

"So, what did you get for question 17?" Riley asked.

"You didn't bother doing it, so you want me to tell you the answers?" Ed chuckled.

"Pretty much." Riley nodded.

The blonde sweat-dropped.

So these two boys are best friends. Riley Hane and Edward Church. Ed lives with his adopted father, Roy, who is the principal of the school they both go to. Due to Ed's missing leg, he used crutches, and Riley usually helped him get around. While Ed is acing all the classes, Riley is flunking all but Science and Lunch.

School went on as usual for them, classes, study hall, Ed explaining that Riley didn't mean to push the five year old down the stairs. Same old same old.

When the final bell rang, all the kids streamed out of the building, excited and happy that it was Friday. Riley shifted from one foot to another impatiently as he waited for Ed.

"Slow down Ed!" he called "You're going to fast!"

"SHUT IT!" the blonde snapped. Riley groaned and looked at his imaginary watch, tapping his foot.

"SHORTY! HURRY UP!" he called, using his secret weapon to getting Ed to move faster. The blonde narrowed his eyes, that one strand of hair that hangs over his right eye twitched violently. Riley tensed, a grin on his face as Ed attached his left foot to the ginger's face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A PARAMICIUM CAN SWALLOW HIM WHOLE?" he yelled.

Riley laughed between deep inhales.

"SHUT IT!" Ed snapped, balancing himself back on his crutches.

"Come on." Riley snickered, hand over his bleeding nose. "We're going to be late for practice." Ed rolled his eyes and followed the ginger.

-~-~-~-~Lines & Squiggles-~-~-~-~

After basketball practice, Ed visited his adopted mother. Riley pushed open the gate for him and stayed on the outskirts of the fence. The ginger liked to let Ed see Mrs. Church alone. The blonde walked up the hill through the green lawn. He stopped and knelt down in front of a tombstone which read:

_Sabrina H. Church_

_1982-2011_

"Hey Mom." Ed smiled softly. True, he hadn't known her for that long, but she was kind and gentle, and had been loving. She had loved Ed as if he was her real son, which Ed never considered himself to be.

"How are you doing?" he continued, feeling comfortable talking to his deceased mother. "Well, I hope." he stayed silent for a moment, as if listening to a reply. "I've been doing well…Just a lot of nightmares lately…" More silence. "What about?" Ed said after a while, looking shocked as if she actually asked him. "Well…" he described his nightmares, or dreams. About the ominous door and the high voice that called 'brother.' He talked about the blue electricity and the odd circles. He told Sabrina about pretty much everything that was bothering him in his unconsciousness.

When Ed finished his story, all was still and quiet. The blonde smirked.

"Am I actually thinking she heard me?" he whispered to himself. He laughed quietly. "I guess I am." He forced himself up and smiled at the grave.

"Goodbye, Mom." he said. As he limped to where Riley waited, the wind blew, making the boys' hair wave slightly.

Ed smiled again at the thought that the breeze was his mother's reply.

**This amuses me greatly…**

**Review pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween! (Yeah, I know it has nothing to do with this story, you want horror from me? Read Wolf's Cry…Or Mistclaw's, she's really good)**

**Why do you keep making me say I don't own FullMetal Alchemist? Do you want to see me cry? DO YOU! ? …-sniffle- Okay, happy reading.**

**~Chapter Two~**

_DING-DONG!_

Roy rubbed his eyes and yawned as he got the door.

"It's freaking ten at night…" he muttered "Who'd be visiting this late?"

"Hi Mr. Church!"

Roy groaned.

"Hi Riley."

"Can I come in?" Riley chirped. Roy started to answer before Riley pushed his way in "Thanks Mr. Church!"

"Sure you can come in." Roy grumbled, closing the door.

"Hey Ed!" Riley called, pushing into the blonde's room. Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the ginger.

"Riley, you're early." The blonde yawned "You're usually here at midnight."

"Well, sorry." Riley smirked "My sister is bothering me with her obsession again."

"You mean that gay Twilight thing?" Ed gagged "I hate how that fairy and I have the same name."

"No, not that." Riley groaned "She has a _new _obsession."

"Oh god, what now?" Ed muttered.

The ginger rolled his eyes.

"A dumb anime thing called FullMetal Alchemist."

"IT'S NOT DUMB!" Ed snapped impulsively.

Riley stared at the blonde for a moment. He titled his head to the side.

"You mean you watch it?" the ginger asked. Ed blinked and slouched.

"Well, no. Not really." Ed grumbled. Riley chuckled.

"Well then, why the sudden urge to defend it?" he laughed.

_SMACK!_

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" Ed snapped at a twitching Riley.

"Well, yeah it's my business!" Riley groaned, rubbing his head. "Ed, you're my best friend! Of course I need to know what's bothering you!"

The blonde sighed and got up, grabbing his crutches.

"I need some juice." He mumbled. Riley sat on the floor of Ed's room, scanning him through narrow eyes.

"Hey Ed, I have a question." Riley said, raising his hand as if in class.

"What?" Ed growled.

"If you have that fake leg, why do you use crutches?" Riley asked. The blonde glared at his friend.

"Simple, it's faster." Ed grumbled "The fake leg's useful if I lose my crutches, and it helps with basketball and all."

"Okay then." Riley grinned, getting up. "I'm going to raid your fridge now!" the ginger skipped past Ed into the hallway. Ed laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Why am I friends with that dunce?" he snickered, limping after him. The blonde sat at the table, as the clock read 11 pm while Riley was shifting through items in the fridge.

Ed tapped his fingers on the table, stifling a yawn.

Riley's eyes shifted to Ed, and he noted the tired look in the blonde's eyes. The ginger smirked.

"Hey Ed…" Riley chimed.

"Wha?" Ed yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Of course not…"

"Really?"

"Yeah-" The ginger dunked a gallon of a cold liquid on Ed's head. He spat and gave Riley a murderous glare.

"You seem awake now!" Riley laughed, putting the milk container on the counter.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FUCKIN POOR THAT ON MY HEAD?" Ed snapped. Riley snickered and made a scolding motion with his fingers.

"Tsk, tsk Edward." He laughed "You shouldn't use that language. And quiet down, you're WAY too loud!"

"Riley, you're just begging me to kill you." Ed growled.

The door to the kitchen slammed open and both boys looked at each other in fright.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?" Roy snapped, his hair standing in an odd way, his bangs over his face.

Riley pointed at Ed shakily.

"HEY! DON'T BLAME ME!" Ed snapped. Riley stuck his tongue at the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Church, I have no clue what's wrong with your son!" Riley snickered "He thought it'd be _soo_ funny to drench himself with cold milk! I tried to tell him not to, but nooo…"

_SMACK!_

Riley was face down on the floor twitching. Mr. Church wiping his hand.

"Doesn't that count as c-child abuse?" the ginger whimpered.

Ed and Roy exchanged mischievous smirks.

"It's _discipline _not _abuse_." They laughed.

"Har har." Riley groaned, wiping himself off "That's the second time I got smacked today."

"You mean Edward smacked you?" Roy said. Ed laughed sheepishly and took a step away.

"Yeah." Riley grinned. Roy glared at Ed, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Edward." Roy growled. Ed's gaze darted back and forth. Mr. Church walked over to Ed, a frown on his face. Ed looked up at Roy, and grimaced.

"Smack him harder next time, kiddo." Roy yawned, ruffling Ed's hair. "I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning."

Ed smirked and glared at Riley.

"Guess who's cleaning this up while I take a shower." The blonde laughed.

Riley sighed and got a towel.

-Next day-

Riley swerved around Ed, dribbling the ball as fast as he could. Ed slid so he was in front of him, swiftly stealing the basketball from him. Riley smirked and let Ed get in front of him. Then he darted and wrapped his fingers around Ed's fake leg. In the next instant, the blonde was on the ground, his fake leg in Riley's hand.

"CHEATER!" Ed complained, pushing himself to one leg and lunged at the ginger. Riley laughed and sidestepped, letting Ed fall on his face on the pavement.

"All's fair in love and war!" Riley snickered, side stepping again as Ed made a grab for his leg.

"RILEY AS SOON AS I GET MY LEG BACK YOU'RE GOING TO GET BEATEN TO A PULP!" the blonde snapped.

"Ah, empty threats." Riley laughed.

Ed glared at the ginger, which stopped laughing and went pale.

"Um…NOT IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME!" Riley yelped, laughing hysterically as he ran with Ed's leg. Ed grumbled some choice words under his breath and wormed his way to his crutches.

Which Riley took also.

The blonde twitched slightly and face-planted.

"Great. Just great." He grumbled, getting himself into sitting position. "Now I need to squirm home without a leg…_AGAIN._"

Ed mumbled again and was on his way.

-TIME PASSING-

Ed ignored most of the odd looks he got from pedestrians. He learned to ignore them unless one of them offered to help or tried to kill him.

He halted on a silent part of the park and panted.

"Riley… Is…So…Going…To die…" he panted.

"Hey, are you all right kid?" someone asked.

"Of course I'm all right" Ed mumbled sarcastically "I only am squirming home on one leg-" he looked up at the person, who was using his hand to imitate him mockingly.

Ed went pale.

"Oh, Dad! Uh-"

The stranger tensed and looked at him.

"Did you just call me 'Dad'?" he said in disbelief.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, sorry. You look like him is all." The blonde said, starting to inch his way again "Sorry for bothering you, but us inchworms have things to do."

The stranger shrugged.

"If you say so, _pipsqueak." _

Ed tensed, hearing the emphasis on pipsqueak. He twitched severely while trying to halt his anger. His father kept telling him he couldn't attack people just because they call him short.

The stranger smirked as he watched Ed have a spasm on the concrete.

_Don't snap, don't snap…_ Ed thought to himself, trying to get himself to move. _Don't snap-_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE GETS RISKED GETTING EATEN BY OWLS BECAUSE HE'S THE SIZE OF A MOUSE?" He yelled, gnawing on the guy's ankle.

_Oops, I snapped._ He thought sheepishly as he ripped through the stranger's boot.

"Well, nice to see you Edward." The guy laughed, shaking Ed off his ankle.

The blonde glared at him.

"Do I know you?" he growled.

The stranger who looked like Mr. Church knelt so he was looking Ed in the eye.

"Har har Edward." The stranger said in a sarcastic tone "Remember? _Roy Mustang. Flame Alchemist. Your boss._ Do those titles mean anything to you?"

Ed bit Mustang's hand.

He pulled his hand back, his sarcastic smirk turning into a disappointed frown.

"Edward, don't you remember?" he asked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I REMEMBER SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW?" Ed growled "Do I have to bite you again?"

Mustang sighed and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Alphonse will be disappointed about this." He mumbled under his breath.

The blonde stopped glaring. That name was familiar… Alphonse, where have he heard that before.

"He's your younger brother." Mustang said, as if reading Ed's mind. He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"My…brother?" Ed blinked.

**HOLY CRUD MUFFINS IN A SUBMARINE SANDWHICH! SIX PAGES! WHOOT!**

**I couldn't stop writing, I apologize. =3**

**Yeah, so uh-**

**Frank TSF: Mibbles. –in an impossibly deep voice- While Edward struggles with his lost memories and his abusive friend, what is going on with his forgotten friends? And how will Alphonse handle the news of his brother's lost memories? Will Riley ever not be smacked? Will Ed get his leg back? And will this amazing space fish ever get a pay raise? Stay tuned, for the next chapter of FullMetal Alchemist 'Forgotten'. –back in high-pitched voice- Blowbee?**

**Fox: …Uh…Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fox: hey peeps! Here's another chapter!**

**Frank TSF: KOOCOO!**

**Fox: YES! In anycase, this chapter is dedicated to Jay for that awesome review. For the record: I like reviews like that. So thanks Jay for the motivation!**

**Note: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**~Chapter Three~**

The ginger closed the door behind him quietly, being careful not to let the door creak or let any sound that might alert Roy. In one hand he held his friend's prosthetic leg. The door closed with a quiet click. Riley let out a silent sigh of relief. Still being wary, he turned to continue on.

A dark silhouette stood glowering at the ginger, his eyes gleaming. Riley paled.

"Mr. Hane, I trust Edward is with you?" Roy growled.

The ginger shook his head, quickly placing the fake leg behind his back.

"No, he ran off during practice." Riley grinned "He said he'd be back soon-"

_BANG._

The ginger stiffened; his face paling until it was white. Mr. Church held a pistol in one hand, it aimed toward the ceiling.

"What happened to him, Riley?" Roy growled.

"Um…I took his leg and ran…" the ginger whimpered.

"…Again." Mr. Church groaned "Stop doing that. Especially at this time."

"What's going on this time..?" Riley blinked.

Roy put a hand to his head, sighing.

"Recently someone has been walking around with the same appearance as me." Roy murmured "And no doubt if Ed sees him, he'd mistake him for me."

"He's not too bright like that." Riley grinned. Mr. Church raised his hand threateningly.

"Are you sure you're a principal?" the ginger cringed "You seem rather violent…"

Roy shook his head, placing his pistol in his gun hoister. With a rather fearful air, he walked on outside.

"Come on, Mr. Hane." He growled. Riley shrugged, threw Ed's prophetic onto the couch, and ran after Mr. Church into the darkening day.

* * *

><p>"Riley…Is….So….Going…To…Die…." Ed huffed as he inched down the pavement. Every sound he tensed too. The appearance of Mustang made him feel a bit uneasy. Why would someone be able to look so much like his father? True, Roy Church's skin was a bit more tanned than that of Mustang's. But still…<p>

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

The blonde tensed, rolling over to face whoever called him. Even if he mistook his last name for 'Elric'.

There stood an extremely tall man, a blonde curl wrapped comfortably in a curl around the man's forehead. It was obvious that under his blue uniform was a very well-built body. Ed felt sweat on his brow. If he had to fight this guy, especially in his current condition, there was no way he'd be a chance.

"Um…Elric?" The blonde blinked "I think you mistook me for someone else."

The man knelt down to look Ed in the eye, also getting to close for the blonde's comfort. _Help…Pedophile…_ The blonde thought, leaning back. The man erected himself back to his full height.

"IMPOSSIBLE! TRULY YOU ARE EDWARD ELRIC!" the man bellowed.

"Nope." Ed sighed, his voice very puny compared to this guy's. "Edward, yes. Elric, no."

"DO NOT TRY TO HIDE IT FROM ME EDWARD ELRIC!" the guy roared "YOUR APPEARAANCE MAY HAVE CHANGED SOMEWHAT BUT YOUR EYES ARE STILL YOURS!"

_Does this guy greet everyone like this? _Ed groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you creep-, I mean kind sir." The blonde smiled "I'll be on my way…" Ed started squirming backwards, keeping his gaze in the tall guy's direction. He found himself kicking air with his one leg as the man lifted him from his collar.

"EDWARD ELRIC, DO NOT PLAY THESE GAMES WITH ME!" the guy bellowed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Ed yelled, thrashing "THIS GUY'S A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!"

"DO NOT SAY THAT! IT IS ME! ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!" Alex yelled

"Yeah, WHATEVER!" the blonde screamed, kicking at Armstrong's chest. The man seemed to have an amused expression as he slung Ed over his shoulder. He continued screaming out and biting the guy's shoulder.

The man seemed to be confused, but confident he found the right guy.

"Hey!" a familiar voice snapped. The blonde couldn't see the source, but knew that voice all too well.

"HUH?" Armstrong blinked, looking down to see the source of the voice.

Riley faltered as he elevated his head to see Armstrong's face.

"Um…Woah…Dude, are you on steroids...Never mind, anyway…." The ginger said, regaining his collective thoughts. "Oh yeah! Put the blonde down!"

"ARE YOU A FRIEND OF HIS YOUNG LAD?" Armstrong bellowed.

"Well…Yeah." Riley said, his voice still faltering "Seriously, how did you get that big?"

"IT IS A TRAIT PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" he roared, posing. Ed groaned and tried to squirm out of the guy's hold.

"Okay then…" Riley sighed "Anyway…. Put the blonde down!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ed snapped.

"Shut up! I'm saving you!" Riley snapped back.

"You're not doing a real good job!" Ed yelled, biting down on the guy's arm again.

_BANG!_

The blonde went frigid as a bullet flew above his head and pierced Alex's arm. The man winced and turned to the guy who shot him.

Roy Church stood there, the afternoon shadows adding an ominous feature to his stance. His eyes glimmered murderously.

"Put him down." He said sternly.

"COLONEL MUSTANG? IS THAT YOU?" Armstrong yelled.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or who this 'Mustang' guy is or whatever. Put the kid down." Mr. Church growled, his eyes becoming dangerously serious "NOW."

Alex seemed to sense the tension that was building up in the principal, as his voice lowered.

"I have my orders, and this boy is to come with me." He explained.

"Who gave you these orders?" Roy growled.

"That's classified."

"Then let the kid go." Mr. Church bared his teeth, something he only does when his anger is surpassing that any sane person would call safe.

Riley and Ed exchanged worried glances. They weren't sure if they were worried about Roy or this Armstrong guy. The ginger peered around the man and looked back at Ed, putting his hands to his throat and pointing to Armstrong.

"PUT THE KID DOWN." The thunderous order rang. Ed cringed, and looked at Riley pleadingly. The ginger threw his hands in the air, signaling _WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

Ed motioned frantically with his hands for the ginger to do something. This wasn't going to end up good either way. Riley sighed, and tensed himself.

"You heard him Armstrong." A voice that sounded very similar to Roy's ordered. Mustang walked out from the shadows, looking up. His eyes glinted in the little light that sunset allowed.

Alex looked at Mustang, then back at Roy. Ed hung there feeling like a rag doll.

"Now." Mustang said, not sounding as threatening as Mr. Church, but more commanding. Armstrong obeyed and lowered the blonde back to the pavement, Ed looking at the colonel questioningly. Riley rushed forward to support him and Mr. Church walked toward Mustang, putting his gun back in its hoister.

"You must be Mustang, correct?" he said.

"That'd be me, yes." Mustang responded, keeping Mr. Church's aggressive gaze.

"What the hell does your friend here think he was doing?" Roy demanded.

"He mistook your son for someone we were looking for." Mustang answered, not flinching at Roy's tone of voice. Mr. Church reached down for his gun.

"Dad don't…" Ed frowned.

Roy tensed, and exhaled. He locked his gaze with Mustang's and grabbed him by the collar.

"So help me if you or your friend EVER come near my son again-"

Mustang put a hand up to stop Church's threat, his expression as calm as it was before.

"No worries. I'll make sure no one else makes that mistake." He said. Roy didn't seem to believe him, but released him anyway. As Church walked back toward the two boys, the Colonel cast a glance at Edward.

_Who exactly are these people?_

**X3 Amused I was. Not a very long chapter…. Mes sorry. :(**

**Frank TSF: Skoo noo mc blu!**

**Fox: Review please.**

**Frank TSF: Mornacorn. –impossibly deep voice- Thank you for reading another chapter of Forgotten. Armstrong makes an appearance, and almost kidnaps Edward. The title keeps Edward from recognizing him and he accuses him of kidnapping and sexual harassment!**

**Fox: Um… Not the second one.**

**Frank TSF: We all know that's what we are all thinking! In anycase, where the fuck is Alphonse in this? –normal- Mookooo….**

**Fox: That doesn't get any weirder… SO yeah…. Um…. Thanks Jay.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Frank TSF and I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**~Chapter Four~**

_"Roy, it's starting to rain." The woman said simply, looking up into the darkening sky. _

_ "Yeah, I guess it is." Roy blinked. He turned to her and smiled slightly "Well, a little rain never killed anyone Sabrina."_

_ "I guess you're right!" she laughed. Her blonde hair darkened somewhat as it dampened._

_ "Well, let's hurry home then." Roy laughed. Sabrina punched him lightly in the shoulder, still smiling._

_ "It's your fault we're in this anyway!" she snickered. In an imitating low voice, she continued on " 'Oh look, it's a beautiful day. I'm sure it'll stay like that.'"_

_ "So I was wrong." Roy shrugged, making a spiral in the air with his index finger "Big whoop."_

_ "What was that?" Sabrina grinned "I don't think I heard you, say it louder please."_

_ "I. AM. WRONG." Roy said each word slowly and separately._

_ "And, THAT'S what I thought." She smirked triumphantly, folding her arms across her chest._

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Roy grumbled, sticking his tongue out. "Whatever."_

_ Sabrina stopped suddenly and Roy slowly halted next to her._

_ "Sabrina? What's wrong?" he asked._

_ "I hear something." She whispered, looking around "Listen."_

"MR. CHURCH!" a woman with black hair snapped, slamming her hands on the principal's desk .

"WAH!" Roy yelped, tumbling backwards in his chair. He put his hands on his desk and used it to help him get up. "WHAT?"

"You were zoning out again!" the woman scolded "You have tons of paperwork you need to fill out!"

"Blah blah blah." Mr. Church grumbled, kicking his chair upright "You know I hate paperwork Izumi!"

"Well, you have to do it!" Izumi growled, handing him a pen. Roy grumbled as he took the pen and organized his paperwork in a somewhat orderly fashion. Izumi groaned and turned away. "Seriously, how did you even become principal?" she grumbled.

Mr. Church scanned through a couple lines of one of the sheets before regaining his vacant look. It's been a couple months since Edward was nearly abducted. Roy Church refused to let him walk to school still, but Riley still tagged along. He could tell something was starting to get to the blonde. But even when he asked what, he'd reply with 'nothing' and change the subject. Riley seems to know what, but he refuses to tell the principal anything until Ed consulted Roy.

Mr. Church snapped back to reality when he noticed he doodled on his paper work. He groaned and looked nervously at Izumi Carmen, the science teacher. Her class was currently empty as she printed some copies of a test.

"Mrs. Carmen, how is Edward doing in science?" Roy asked.

"Same as you pretty much." She murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Church grumbled.

"He keeps zoning out. He's still acing the class though." Izumi said as she neatened up her pile of papers.

"He's not causing any trouble, right?" Roy blinked.

"No." Izumi sighed "Anything else pointless you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, anything else odd going on?" Church said. Izumi glanced at him questioningly.

"Well…He's been drawing some…_interesting_, designs on his homework papers." She said. Roy raised a brow.

"Like-?"

_RRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG._

"There's the bell, gotta go now Mr. Church." Izumi snickered, strolling out of the room with her papers.

"Dammit Carmen." Church grumbled, scratching out the doodle of Pikachu on his paper. He stared vacantly out the windows for a few more minutes.

_"Listen to what Sabrina?" he asked. "I don't hear anything."_

_ "That's weird…." She grumbled "I'm pretty sure I heard something."_

_ "Like what?" Roy blinked._

_ "It kind of sounded like…A kid whimpering…" Sabrina frowned, tapping her foot._

_ "Now why would a kid be outside in this weather?" Roy smirked "You're imagining things."_

_ "I guess I am." Sabrina sighed. "But I swear-"_

_ A low moan sounded from a nearby alley._

_ "Okay, NOW I heard it." Church whispered "Come on Sabrina, we should get out of here…"_

_ "What if the kid needs help?" she reasoned, stepping closer to where the sound came from._

_ "Honey, we don't know if that's a kid-" Roy whispered, being silenced by Sabrina's sharp glare. He then sighed and realized it'd be pointless to try and talk her out of it. "Okay, but we need to be careful." _

_ Sabrina nodded slightly and stepped silently into the alley._

_ "Hello?" she called quietly "Is anyone there?" _

_ "…W…who…are you?" a small voice whimpered. Roy gasped and hurried next to Sabrina. She pushed aside a metal trash can to see a boy that couldn't be older than 13. He had his knee pressed to his chest, where the rest of his left leg should've bee, was blood. The shoulder of his right arm was cut deeply and blood stained his already red coat. His golden eyes were dim, as if he didn't really know what was happening._

_ "Oh…My God…" Sabrina gasped. She turned to Roy pleadingly, and he was already talking on his cell phone._

_ "Hello?" he stammered, motioning for Sabrina to help the boy. She knelt down next to him and helped him sit up. _

_ "Yeah, my wife and I just found a kid-" Roy explained hastily "-What? No, we don't know who his parents are-What? NO! Just- THE KID'S MISSING A FUCKING LEG!" He yelled. "We need a doctor, an ambulance, something! He's going to bleed to death!"_

_ "Roy, just tell them where we are!" Sabrina cried, attempting to bandage the boy's leg with her coat._

_ "…Roy…." The boy said absent-mindedly._

_ "Yes, Roy." Sabrina said, smiling worriedly "That's his name. What's yours?"_

_ The child tilted his head to the side, his yellow hair falling to the ground._

_ "My…name…." he murmured. He shook his head in frustration "My name….Yes…E-something… Ed….Edward." _

_ "Edward-?" Sabrina prompted gently._

_ "Edward…." He grumbled and put his head in his left hand "no….It hurts too much to remember…"_

_ "That's all right, it's all right." She soothed "It's okay." To Roy she growled "Hurrryyyy uuppppppp…"_

_ "They're coming soon, we just need to make sure he lives that long." Roy said as calm as he could, kneeling next to Sabrina._

_ "Roy…" Edward whispered "Roy…."_

_ "Yes, that's me." Church smiled "And you're Edward, right?"_

_ He nodded slightly._

_ "Roy….It hurts…." He gulped. The blonde lifted one hand weekly. "Make it stop…."_

"Mr. Church, Riley Hane is here to see you." Roy's secretary called. Church bolted upright and almost fell over again.

"Right, send him in- What did he do this time?" Church groaned. His secretary sighed.

"He'll explain." The secretary groaned.

The ginger strolled with all the comfort of the world. (Saying he's been sent to the principal's office so many times.)

"Riley, what happened?" Roy demanded.

"Oh, just punched a kid in the face is all." Riley grinned.

"_JUST_ punched a kid in the face?" the principal groaned. He flicked one hand out and continued "_WHY?"_

"He tried to steal my homework…"Riley said.

"Right….Let me see 'your' homework then." Roy ordered, holding out his hand. The ginger groaned and shifted through his bag and pulled out a crumpled out piece of paper. He flattened it out and handed it to him.

"…Well, this is your handwriting-" Roy stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" the ginger snorted.

"You ACTUALLY DID your HOMEWORK?" he gasped.

"What's so weird about that?" Riley groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh…Rigggghhhhtttt."

"Left." Roy said, handing back the piece of paper "But still, that's no reason to use violence."

"Says the guy who shoots a gun whenever he wants attention." The ginger snickered.

Church narrowed his eyes. Riley paled somewhat and smiled nervously.

"I-I mean….YES SIR." He said, standing straight and saluting.

"Good." The principal sighed and he shook his head "What are we going to do with you, Mr. Hane?"

"Give me a light warning?" Riley snickered sheepishly.

"How about detention?" Roy said "Or I can call your parents-"

"DETENTION!" Riley cheered, fist-pumping "AWESOME! I broke Ernie's record!" He stuck his tongue out at some non-existent person "Take THAT Ernie!"

"…Who-Never mind." Mr. Church groaned. "Riley, I expect you to have better behavior this time."

"Yes sir." Riley chirped.

_"I mean it." _Roy threatened. The ginger paled and he chuckled nervously.

"Y-yes sir…."

"Good, you're dismissed." Roy nodded. The ginger regained his color and trotted out of the room cheerfully.

"That boy ain't right." The principal chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"You got detention <em>again?<em>" Ed groaned.

"MEH! You sound just like your dad!" Riley mocked.

"And you're gonna sound just like a guy who got punched in the face in a minute." The blonde threatened.

"You're doing it again!" the ginger gasped "You're great at impersonations! Do me!"

"SHUT UP RILEY." Ed snapped.

"That didn't sound like me." Riley pouted.

"I wasn't trying to sound like you-" Ed growled before he was interrupted.

"Do you two boys want to have extra homework tonight?" Mrs. Carmen growled, looming over them.

"Sorry ma'am." Ed said politely.

"Oh come on! I already have detention!" Riley whined.

Izumi glared at the ginger, who started whimpering and hid behind Ed.

"That's what I thought." She nodded. She walked back up to the front of the room and announced:

"Test today! Hope you all studied." With a glance at Riley she added "Remember, there is no _TEAM _in _TEST."_

"If you add a seven there is." Riley grumbled with a sarcastic smirk. Ed nudged him in the shoulder.

"Try to actually do good this time." He recommended.

"Nag nag nag, you know this is the only subject I _do_ try at." Riley grumbled, rolling his eyes.

After the papers were handed out, both Edward and Riley started filling out the answers with concentration. Ed tapped his desk with his pen for a moment as he read one question. After hesitating to think, he wrote down what he believed to be the answer. Ed blinked in confusion as a weird circle caught his eye. How did that get on his paper?

If it had been anything else, his impulse would've been to blame Riley. The blonde vaguely remembered sketching it there while he was thinking, but he couldn't make any sense of it. Ed examined the weird array for a moment. He recognized the chemical symbol for mercury, but what would that do?

The blonde blew some hair out of his face and continued on with his test. He'd figure it out later.

**XD MWAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAH! I AMS EVILS! **

**Roy C.: WHAT THE HELL! ?**

**Fox: O.o What? **

**Roy C: What, you thought it was funny to interrupt my flashback? **_**Twice? **_

**Fox: Yeah, actually. What are you even doing here? This is MY A/N!**

**Roy C: …Fine. –leaves-**

**Frank TSF: Woopepee? **

**Fox: My thoughts exactly. In any case, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Frank TSF: FELIZ CUMPLEANOS!**

**Fox: Thanks for speaking Spanish, Frank. EVERYONE READING THIS GETS CAKE! Note: I started my fanfiction account one year ago on my birthday.**

**Riley: I AM HERE FOR NO RAISON! (Futurama reference) FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FMA or Futurama!**

**~Chapter Five~**

"_Brother! Brother!" _

_The blonde grimaced and covered his ears, attempting to block out the noise. His hands seemed to be nothing but air. His golden eyes widened and he silently begged for the cry to stop._

_All around him was nothing but darkness. There was no floor, no ground. There wasn't any sky, anything above him. Nothing. Everywhere there was nothing. No sound except that cry._

"_BROTHER! BROTHER!"_

_The pupils of the blonde's eyes shook and he arched his back in the void. He couldn't tell whether he was on what would be the floor, or what would be the ceiling. He just wanted it to stop._

"_Edward!"_

_Ed blinked and looked up, expecting to see his father. Instead, Mustang was looking down on him. He offered to help the blonde up with one white-cladded hand._

_Ed stared dumbfounded at the man's hand. Why would he care? Who is he?_

"_Ed?" _

_The blonde looked up at the man's face, now seeing the more gentle expression of Roy Church. _

"_Edward, are you all right?"_

"_Dad…" Ed's attempted to say, his voice not carrying and dropping like a weight._

"_BROTHER!"_

"_Edward?"_

"_Ed!"_

"_BROTHER!" _

_The cry that repeatedly echoed 'brother' was louder now than all the other voices. It echoed and white streaks marked the dark void, forming what seemed to be ripples. Roy Church kept changing to Mustang, Mustang to Church. _

_Mustang's mouth kept moving, but his words were drowned out by the louder call._

"_BROTHER! BROTHER!"_

_MAKE IT STOP! Ed pleaded silently, pulling his shirt over his head. Make it stop! Who are you?...WHO ARE YOU?_

_Silence._

_Ed blinked and uncovered his head, sitting up. There was nothing. No sound, no Roy, no Mustang. Absolutely nothing._

"_Edward." _

_The blonde started trembling, turning around to see Sabrina standing there. The fingers of her left hand were intertwined with those of her right. Her amber eyes glowed warmly and her blond hair was down to the center of her back. A non-existent wind blew her white dress gently behind her._

"_Mom…" the blonde whimpered._

_Sabrina got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Edward, drawing him in close to her. She stroked the boy's hair and hummed softly._

"_Mom…" Ed whispered again._

"_It's all right, my Little Man." A different voice soothed. The blonde started trembling and drew back, looking into the brown eyes of a different woman. Her eyes also gleamed with that passion and warmth that Sabrina's always had. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, dropping over her shoulder. She smiled gently._

"…_Who…" Ed whimpered. A flash of something like a memory. A small house on a hill, a tree with an old swing dangling from one branch. The rolling fields of green grass._

"_Mom…" Ed whispered. "Mom…Is that you?"_

_The woman nodded slightly. She looked back behind her, where a white silhouette stood out against the darkness._

"_Brother!" _

_That cry again. Only less depressing, less pleading. More like…joy. Like someone found something after looking for who knows how long._

"_Brother!"_

_Ed's mother smiled again, disappearing in a gust of wind. Leaving the blonde with the unfamiliar person._

"_Brother!"_

_The blonde blinked in confusion. His hands were trembling, and he felt a sharp stab of guilt. Why would he feel guilty? Why SHOULD he feel guilty? He didn't even know this person…_

"…_Alphonse…" Ed unwillingly whispered. The name sounded familiar, comforting even._

_**I made a promise to the only family I've got.**_

"_Alphonse…." Ed said again. His brother. The blonde jumped to his feet, and ran toward the silhouette. The figure kept getting further and further, until it melted into the void._

"_ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE!"_

"ED WAKE UP!" a certain ginger yelled, shaking Ed's shoulder. The blonde woke with a start, looked in every which direction panicky, andthen looked at Riley.

"Wha?" he blinked.

"You fell asleep in class." Riley sighed "Also, you have drool on your face."

Ed's face turned red and he wiped his saliva off his cheek with one sleeve.

"Mr. Church, are you all right?" the math teacher asked, pausing from the lesson.

"I'm fine." Ed sighed "May I go see my father?"

The math teacher blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"Thank you." Ed nodded, getting up and exiting the classroom. About a dozen pairs of eyes trailed him as he limped out of the room.

The blonde was reluctant, but at the end of the hall, he stopped. He leaned against one wall and rested, and he listened for it.

"MR. HANE, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"I MUST GO! THE BLONDE SHRIMP NEEDS ME!"

Soon enough, the ginger came running down the hallway. Edward lifted one of his crutches and the ginger fell on his face.

"THAT is for calling me a shrimp." Ed snorted. Riley coughed and sprang up to his feet, his expression grimly serious.

"You were murmuring 'Alphonse'." Riley said.

"Yeah…" Ed trailed "Riley….That's the name of my brother, I think…."

"So you're remembering things now?" Riley snorted, crossing his arms.

"I think so." The blonde sighed "Why would I remember things now?"

"So, are we going to go see your 'Dad' or what?" the ginger growled. There was so much bitterness in the word 'dad', it made Ed flinch. What was wrong with Riley?

Ed nodded and started limping to Roy's office. He paused for a moment, realizing the ginger wasn't following him. The blonde turned to where Riley stood, his bangs casting a shadow over his face.

"Riley?" Ed said, limping back over to his friend. "What's eating at you?"

"What about me?" the ginger whispered, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Ed blinked.

"What about me?" Riley glared, raising his voice "What about me and Mr. Church? What do you plan to do once you remember where you're from? Are you just going to leave us?"

The blonde was shocked from his friend's outburst. He never thought about it… What would he do…

"WELL?" Riley snapped, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"…I don't know." Ed murmured, looking away "I honestly don't know Riley…"

The ginger bit his lip, also averting his gaze. The two boys stood there in silence for a few moments. Each silently pondering the future. Finally, Edward turned on heel and continued on his way to Roy's office. Riley silently followed, still trapped in his own pessimistic thoughts.

They lacked the usual chatter they always had as they went to Mr. Church's office. Instead of the ginger's mocking voice as they went up the stairs, he simply helped Ed up. Edward showed no emotion, and avoided looking into Riley's eyes.

The ginger stood silently as Ed caught his breath, looking up at the ceiling.

When the blonde started forward again, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ed." Riley murmured "I just…You know it's hard for me to trust people…"

"Relax Riley." Ed smiled, still not meeting the ginger's gaze. "If it comes to me leaving, I promise you that you'll come with me."

"Thanks Ed." Riley smirked. "I appreciate it."

_"Will he ever remember? Would he even want to remember? What will I do if he doesn't want to leave? What will I do if he doesn't need me anymore…We're the only family we've got…Brother, we're the only family we've got…"_

**Wow….Depressing chapter…Riley's short humor wasn't enough to cloud the overall depression. I am mean. And just so you know, I do know that Ed and Al's mom name is Trisha. But I was trying to keep the whole 'I don't remember everything' thing. The last part there was most likely Al speaking. Unless he has a different brother no one knows about.**

**Frank TSF: Kupilooll?**

**Fox: SH! Are you trying to spoil it!**

**Frank TSF: Guyu. :(**

**Fox: REVIEW! Unless you don't want me to continue.**

**Roy C, Riley, Ed: Happy Birthday Fox!**

**Fox: Awww! n.n **

**~THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:**

**~"FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom's One Year Anniversary!"~**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME NO OWN FMA.**

**~Chapter Six~**

Roy Church stared vacantly at his paperwork, lost in memories. He remembered the first weeks of Edward in their life. His and Sabrina's.

"_Do you think that boy will be all right?" Sabrina asked, looking at Church with moist eyes. Roy stopped his pacing and looked at her. _

_The two huddled close to the wounded and whimpering blonde, both unable to leave his side. Sabrina whispered softly while they waited, comforting him. When his eyes fluttered shut, Church instantly started panicking. Sabrina snapped at him that he just fell asleep and the two settled down again._

_Eventually, the ambulance came and took Edward to the hospital, and they questioned Sabrina and Roy about what they knew. When one of the assistants accused them of causing the wounds, Church kept calm and explained their situation._

_Sabrina refused to leave the hospital, as did Church. _

_The principal sat down next to his wife, taking his hands in hers._

_ "Don't worry Sabrina." He smiled "I'm sure he'll be fine."_

"_I hope so." She murmured, looking back to the door to the blonde's room. The red light above the door was still alight, signaling that treatment was still underway._

_When the boy regained consciousness, Sabrina and Roy were allowed in to see him. A police officer questioned him, writing down the boy's answers._

"_Do you have any family?" he asked, pushing up his glasses with his pen._

"_I don't remember." Edward murmured, shaking his head._

"_Where are you from?" the police officer continued._

"_I don't remember." The boy said._

"_How did this happen?" the officer demanded._

"_I don't remember…I don't remember! I DON'T REMEMBER!" he screamed, clutching his head with his hands. Roy gagged, instantly darting forward to comfort him._

"_It's okay Edward." He murmured, patting him on the head. "You don't need to remember if you don't want to."_

"_Thank you." He whispered, shaking his head slightly. "I honestly can't remember anything. It hurt to even remember my name."_

_The cop glared at Church as he continued to comfort the blonde. Sabrina joined in, smiling as she sat next to him. Edward smiled. He looked…happy._

"_Church is it?" the cop said eventually, flicking his pen "Come with me for a second." _

_Roy looked at the cop and rose, his motion being stopped by the boy's grip._

"_You're not going to be gone for too long, right?" he blinked. Church smiled at him._

"_I'll be back soon, okay?" he nodded reassuringly. Edward stayed silent for a moment, then released him. Church stepped out into the hall with the cop._

"_What is it, officer?" Roy blinked._

"_That boy seems very comfortable around you." He growled, tapping his finger against his clipboard. "Is there any reason for that?"_

"_I believe you're asking the wrong person." Church shrugged "Unless you believe I can read minds."_

_The officer scanned Roy from head to toe, observing his body language. _

"_Very well then, Church." He said, extending his hand. "My name is Hughes. Mark Hughes."_

_Church accepted his handshake and nodded._

"_I see there's no reason to introduce myself." He said. They released hands and Roy turned back to the boy's room. "Hughes, if you don't mind, might I request something?" Mark raised a brow and motioned him to go on. Church swallowed. "Well, the boy seems to have no memory…So…" he sighed, and met Hughes' eyes "Maybe my wife and I can take care of him?"_

"Mr. Church, your son is here to see you." Roy's secretary called, snapping him back to reality. Church face-planted on his desk as he was startled out of his flashback and murmured:

"Send him in."

Edward limped into the room, Riley right behind him.

"Dad." Ed stammered, shifting on his feet "I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it, Edward?" Roy blinked.

"Well…Um…" the blonde stammered, looking at Riley, who shrugged "I'm not quite sure how to say this…"

Riley sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Roy blinked.

"Edward, are you trying to tell me you and Riley are gay for each other?" He gagged.

Riley and Ed were hushed. They looked at each other, and then Riley continued to react how everyone was feeling.

"EW! GROSSSSSS!" he whined loudly, plugging his ears. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT?"

"Dad…You just traumatized me that much more." Ed grumbled, his teeth clenched as he indicated how much more with his fingers.

"Sorry." Roy sighed "Just been a bit lost lately….What is it you need to talk about, son?"

"I-…" Ed choked, Riley's screaming still going on "I...remembered something…"

Church's eyes widened.

"Go on, Edward." Roy said. "What did you remember?"

Ed inhaled deeply, scratching the back of his neck as he continued on…

**LINE**

"Damn it!" Mustang snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"Mustang, calm down, it's just a game." Maes snickered, setting his cards down on the table. Armstrong chuckled as Mustang continued to rant about how Maes cheated for the fiftieth time.

Al groaned as he put the dishes away. As he continued to put the lasagna in the oven, he looked around.

Mustang, Maes, Armstrong and himself have managed to rent an 'apartment' temporarily. It was a very simple place. There were two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Unfortunately for Alphonse, the living room and kitchen were attached by the counter where they often ate.

He clutched his wrist as he dropped down on one of the kitchen chairs, staring outside the window into the lights of the city. He had his body back, as Edward had intended. But here he was, where the blonde was, and he didn't remember anything. He was mostly annoyed how Mustang and the others acted as if they were here for vacation.

Al blew his brown bangs out of his face. He glared in annoyance at the grown men with his golden eyes. How can they be acting like this?

When Mustang hauled Maes up by his collar, Al finally spoke up.

"What about Brother?" he growled. Mustang paused, releasing his friend. Maes settled down at the table and began picking at the table.

"If you want to mess with his over-protective foster father, be my guest." Mustang snorted, shuffling the cards.

"So we just leave him?" Al snapped, his fists trembling as he turned on the cross-dimensional colonel.

"Well, think of it Alphonse." Maes sighed "Who knows? Maybe he's happier here."

Al choked, turning his attention to the floor. Ed wouldn't just leave him, right? If he remembered, surely he'd find him...

Maybe not. Maybe Maes was right… Maybe he was happier here and didn't need him anymore…

Al blinked the tears from his eyes and walked into the bedroom that was serving as his own. He closed the door behind him, and made his way to the window. He slid the window open and stepped out onto the fire escape, shutting the window behind him.

Al sat on the metal perch, drawing one knee up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knee and put his chin on top of his arms. The smell of the city was rank, but he managed to focus more on the fresh smells of wildlife further away.

"Maes, I think that may have been the wrong thing to say." Mustang blinked. Maes sighed.

"I figured that Roy, but he's gonna have to face it if that's the truth." He shrugged. "Let's face it, we all want to get back home, and if Ed doesn't want to come, there's nothing we can do about it."

Armstrong nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That is true, Colonel." He said.

Mustang sighed and looked off in the direction Alphonse went in. He was most likely perched on his platform right now.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Roy said, already walking in the direction of the fire escape.

When the colonel was gone, Hughes and Armstrong exchanged glances.

"He's acting more and more like a father to that boy." Armstrong sighed.

"Too bad he doesn't have the guts to propose to Riza." Maes snickered. "I know he feels the same way as Alphonse… He's just…reluctant to admit it."

Mustang slid open the window, and as he guessed, Alphonse was looking out at the city. The muffled sound of sniffling made the colonel pause. He crept his way silently over to where the brunette sat and gingerly sat down next to him.

Al tensed and looked away from Mustang.

The colonel sighed and remained silent.

He looked down into the busy city. Cars rushed down roads and highways, people argued and scuttled about. Like insects. Tiny, insignificant insects. Mustang looked back to Al, and followed his gaze. He realized Al wasn't looking at the roads or the buildings. Something much further away. His golden eyes held a vacant look as he looked off.

Mustang sighed, placing his cheek on his fist, sitting cross-legged.

"Alphonse-" he started.

"I know." He murmured "If he's happier here, then he should stay here." Alphonse choked on something and turned to look at Mustang with sorrowful eyes "But shouldn't we give him the chance to remember before we leave him here?"

Mustang sighed and put a hand on Al's head, smirking.

"Don't worry Al, we'll figure this out."

**I write a lot of Parental RoyAl…. And Parental RoyEd… Well, in anycase, Al made an appearance. Happy face. And sorry, sorry…I had to make the joke about Riley and Ed…Please don't hurt me… **

**Review. Or not. I really don't care.**

**(Still hate myself for the over-use of dialogue.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fma? Is it mine? Hold on, let me check. –dials a phone- Hello? Arakawa-Sensei?**

**Hirumo: Hey.**

**Fox: Can I have FullMetal Alchemist?**

**Hirumo: Hmmm...Nah.**

**Fox: Okay. Bye!**

**Hirumo: Bye! –hangs up-**

**Fox: Nope, I don't own fma.**

**~Chapter Seven~**

Riley blew some of his hair out of his face, crossing his arms across his chest, tapping his foot with impatience. Ed and Roy had been out all Saturday, and he was getting annoyed with just waiting on their front porch.

A sparrow landed on the green lawn, fluttering its wings as it pecked at the ground. The ginger eyed it. Maybe he could catch it… He shook his head to rid himself of the 'ridiculous' thought.

Riley snorted again. He sat down, placing his chin on his fists. What the hell was taking them so long? He looked up into the blue sky, watching the white clouds drift. Church's reaction to Ed's memories was kind of weird. He remembered that much.

Roy was happy that Ed was finally regaining his memory, but the ginger saw something in his eyes that sent a shiver of worry down his spine. It was something like regret. What did the principal regret?

The ginger mentally smacked himself. It was obvious. Roy and him shared the same fear.

That Edward might choose to leave them.

The blonde was Riley's only friend, and Church's son. Riley shuddered at the memory of Church's rage when Ed was almost kidnapped. There was a knot in his stomach. He knew why they were out. They were looking for Ed's brother.

Riley shifted his feet and found himself staring at an inchworm. He smirked at the memory of his first meeting with the blonde.

_Ed was shifting uneasily in his seat in school. If Riley recalled correctly, it was supposedly his first day. When the blonde was outside after the final bell, the ginger had noted the odd sound of his foot connecting to the floor. He knew it was fake. He glared from the bushes at the edge of the walkway, finding Edward and easy target. He chuckled to himself before he darted out, yanking the blonde's leg out from under him._

_ "Hey!" Ed had said, pushing himself up with his hands. Riley stuck out his tongue, waving the prosthetic above his head mockingly. The blonde glared at him and struggled to get to his remaining foot. The ginger laughed and ran away, his arms in the air. When he considered himself a safe distance away, he leaned against a tree, panting with a smug smirk. That was too easy._

Riley laughed at the memory again, wiping tears from his eyes. Hard to believe they got along so well, after that.

"Then again…" Riley whispered, looking back to the inchworm "He did defend me the next day…"

_ He remembered sitting in the shade of a tree as he watched some kids get picked up by their parents. The ginger, to be completely honest, was jealous of them. He glared at one girl as she laughed when her father made some joke about ninja raccoons, and they both ran across the parking lot. His view was blocked by the bully of the school then. Him and his two minions stood in front of him. Riley looked up with a clearly bored expression on his face. Inside, he was trembling._

_ "Well, if it isn't fox-head!" the leader of the gang, of whom he call recalled as Bruce, sneered. His goons laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world. Riley sighed. Fox-head was the nickname his grade had generously bestowed upon him. For the sake he had red hair, and a 'fox grin', as they called it. _

_ Bruce had grabbed by the collar and heaved up to his feet, glaring into his eyes. His breath was disgusting and Riley replied how anyone not in their right mind would. He spat in his face. Bruce dropped him with a squeal of disgust, Riley landing easily on the ground. He got back up and dusted himself off._

_ He quickly found his arms held behind his back. The goons, whom he nicknamed Ass and Jackass, grinned as the pinned his arms behind him._

_ "THAT, wasn't very nice, FOX-HEAD!" Bruce spat. Riley feigned a yawn and tilted his head to the side, mimicking a drooling unconscious person. Bruce growled and clenched his fist, smashing it into Riley's face. The ginger grimaced, but returned the bully's glare._

Riley smirked. "Geesh, I was a WIMP." He laughed before sinking down into his memories again.

_"Do you wanna say anything else, Fox-Head?" Bruce snapped, cracking his knuckles._

_ "Yeah." Riley had snorted "When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Your breath smells like a manure pile."_

_ Bruce growled again, raising his fist again. Riley tensed himself, whimpering quietly. Ass laughed and Jackass chuckled as Bruce brought his fist down again and again. The ginger had squirmed, attempting to get away from them._

_ "Hey, knock it off." Edward had said. The bullies stopped their assault on Riley and turned to see him. He stood confidently, as if he didn't expect them to do anything against him._

_ Ass let go of Riley arm and spat at the blonde._

_ "Awww, little McShrimp is guarding Fox-Head!" he laughed. Bruce and Jackass laughed along. Ed twitched slightly. A growl sounded from his throat._

_ "WHAT did you call me?" Ed growled._

_ "I think you hurt the little guy's feelings!" Jackass snickered. "It's okay McS-" _

_ "CALL ME SMALL AGAIN YOU OTMEAL-FOR-BRAINS!" Ed yelled, kicking Jackass in the face. Ass and Bruce were quick to follow._

"Good times." Riley snickered, turning away from the inchworm. He still remembered what Ed had said when he asked why he defended him.

_**"I see no reason for idiots like you to get hurt."**_

__"That's me all right." Riley sighed "An idiot." A car drove in the pavement parking space and the ginger waved. Roy stepped out of the car, smirking a bit when he saw Riley. Ed followed from the shotgun door and sighed.

"How was the pursuit of family-lookin'?" Riley asked. Ed snorted.

"I hoped it went better." He sighed. Church winced. Or was it Riley's over-active imagination? Maybe Church felt more about this then he suspected…

The ginger leapt to his feet and knocked on the door.

"There's a lack of food out here." He whined. "Feed meeeee…."

Ed shook his head and laughed, limping up after Church. Riley and the principal met gazes for a very breathe second. They both agreed on something silently.

Whatever made Ed happy would be for the best.

** HOORAY FOR TIMESKIPS!**

"_I don't know how to find you…" Ed groaned, tapping his finger on his cheek. Since he remembered his brother's name, his dreams have been a void of white instead of black. He sat cross-legged, staring into the nothingness. _

_He felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to find his brother so badly. Why? Why should he feel guilty for wanting to find his brother?_

_The white that surrounded him burst into a bright light, making him wince. When he blinked open his eyes, he found himself in…a memory._

"_I don't know who the fuck you are, or who this 'Mustang' guy is or whatever. Put the kid down."_

_He felt the grip of the Armstrong guy's arm around him. He saw his foster father standing in position to shoot. _

_The brief conversation between them seemed a blur, and then Mustang showed up._

_The memory dissolved and he found himself in the white void again. _

_His eyes widened. He knew that guy. What was it he said when they first met?_

"_Alphonse won't be happy about this. He's your brother."_

_That's it! That guy knew Alphonse! He knew his brother…_

Ed blinked open his eyes to the opening world. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, a smirk on his face. He knew what he had to do now. He needed to find Mustang. He got to his feet, wincing at the pain that shot up when he put weight on his prosthetic.

He groaned and shifted his weight. Apparently, when they fitted him with it, it was discovered that it wasn't the right kind. It would still work, but if he overused it, a spasm would erupt from his leg. He walked down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped when he heard voices. Roy and...Riley, no surprise he was here. But their conversation sounded serious.

He pressed himself to the wall, creeping down until he can make out what they were saying.

"…actually go away, would he?" The depressed voice of Riley whimpered.

"I'm not quite sure, Kid." Church sighed. Ed blinked. Who were they talking about? He continued to listen "Does it really matter? I won't blame him if he wants to go with his brother…"

"Stop acting like you don't care!" Riley snapped. Ed heard the ginger slam his hands on the table "You don't want him to go either!"

"That's true." Roy sighed. His voice quieted "But if it what makes him happiest-"

"Shut up!" Riley yelled. He swallowed before quieting down "Church, it's all right to care for others, but what about you? You're going to be devastated if he leaves…"

Ed bit his lip. Were they talking about him? He shook his head. That was a stupid question, of course they were. Riley wouldn't care if anyone else went away. He frowned. What _was_ he going to do?

He pressed his ear against the wall to hear more.

"True Riley." Roy sighed "It was hard enough when Sabrina died…Without Edward, I probably would've died too."

Ed tensed.

"Church, you're not allowed to die if Ed leaves, got me?" Riley growled "I don't care who you are-" his voice quieted again. Ed has to strain himself to make out what he said. "…and Ed are more of a family then I ever had."

Ed swallowed, backing away slowly. He ran into his room, closing the door before sliding down the wall. He hugged his knees.

What family was more important?

**DEPRESSION! SOME SIDE EXPLANATIONS! RILEY'S BACK STORY! HINTS ON MY OCS' PAST! WHY AM I TALKING LIKE THIS?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes this story still exists! So here's another chapter… And things are going to become quite confusing… **

**So yeah, I wouldn't be a middle school student with a B in art if I owned FMA.**

**~Chapter Eight~**

_"I exist too." He murmured, looking with dull eyes from where he sat. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he sat in the corner. They didn't want him. No one did. For him all they did was get drunk and argue and fight. For his sister they would do anything for, give anything. All he wanted was to be acknowledged that he existed._

_ But he only seemed to exist when they needed him to do something. _

_ So many times he ran away, hoping to find someone that may take notice of him. But so it seemed he can only be noticed by doing something wrong. _

_ So when a man knelt next to him during recess one fall day, it astonished him. Why would he care?_

_ "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" he asked. He didn't demand to know, simply he was curious._

_ "They don't want me around." The boy replied bluntly, not meeting his eyes. Don't get your hopes up. He just wants something from you, he doesn't really care._

_ "Why do you think that?" _

_ "I know it."_

_ "How do you know it?" _

_ He snorted and turned his head away. The man next to him sighed and sat down. He crossed his legs as he watched the other children play. Some stopped to stare, while others snickered at him. Go away, go away, go away._

_ "Riley Hane, right?" the man said in an attempt to bring up a conversation._

_ "The stupid guy sitting next to me." Riley snarled. "Go away."_

_ "Now why should I do that?" he snickered. "I'm new here, so I don't know much." He turned his dark yet bright gaze to him "You can tell me a bit about this school, right?"_

_ Riley snarled. So that was it. This guy only wanted something from him. He didn't care. No one did. No one will. "Go away."_

_ The man frowned, what seemed to be honest concern glistened faintly in his eyes "Riley, why do you insist that no one wants you around?"_

_ "Because they don't want ME around!" he snapped. "They only want me when I am useful to them! No one wants me around simply because I'm me!" he scrunched himself up, and looked at the ground "So go away."_

_ "…Oh." The man muttered. With a smile he explained "When I asked you that question, it was more I wanted to talk to you than I wanted you to do something for me."_

_ "…Oh." He mumbled. He doesn't care, this guy doesn't care. "…So why do you want to talk to me?" was he in trouble again?_

_ "Because I do." He grinned as he looked up at the sky "Simply for that reason." _

_ A smile ghosted on Riley's face. A sincere one. Not the mischievous one he had become accustomed to. It felt odd to smile like that. Riley quickly straightened his lips again. _

_ "That's a dumb reason."_

_ The man laughed. "I guess I'm a dumb man then."_

_ This won a snicker from Riley. The man's grin grew wider._

_ "Mr. Church!" a teacher called, waving him over. "Can you come here for a bit?" Riley's eyes widened as he watched the man next to him sighed and heave himself to his feet. The new principle just talked to him? Why would he do that? Riley felt this odd emptying feeling as he watched Mr. Church walk away. But it turned into a gripping panic when he stop and looked over his shoulder._

_ "See you later then, Mr. Hane." He smirked. But he turned and kept walking. A bizarre feeling of happiness spread through the ginger. And he dared hope this man actually cared._

**Line**

Which family mattered more to him? Ed hugged his knees as he huddled against the door. Riley and Dad- Did he have another Dad? It seemed weird to say that he had another dad. A mother?

His head started to hurt. He rubbed his temples and got to his feet. It was starting to give him a headache. The blonde flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Ed wished his mother-Sabrina, was there. She would've known what to do. But she was dead. His other mother was dead too-.

His eyes widened. Bolting upright, he found himself thinking. What was it Riley said his sister got obsessed with- FullMetal Alchemist? That title meant something to him for a reason, right? Edward leapt to his feet and to the computer that was in the room. Frantically, he typed it in on youtube. Several videos popped up, matching his search. Ed started to tremble as he bit his lip. This was just…weird.

There was a show about his life.

He slouched back in his chair as he watched it. This was just too bizarre. Not to mention unlikely. He frowned as he thought of the fangirls. The Ed on the screen screamed as he did the Human Transmutation. Edward started to shake at the memory. He remembered that. And it terrified him.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, banging on the locked door. Ed bolted upright and landed on his face on the wooden floor "Edward what's going on!?"

The blonde scrambled to his feet and muted himself as he started to cry out for his mother. "Nothing, I-I'm fine." His intended reply sounded more like a lie to himself.

_SLAM!_

"Ed, are you okay!?" Riley yelped, running from the broken down door. Roy glared around as he entered, as if expecting someone to come out and try to kill them.

"Of course I'm all right." Ed sighed "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You screamed!" Riley chattered "We heard you scream so we ran in to see why you were screaming and-" his green eyes caught on the computer screen. His jaw dropped open. "…What…"

"…I'm a fictional character?" Ed muttered, feigning a smile "I don't think that's normal."

Roy's already narrowed eyes narrowed even more. He glowered at the screen.

Ed and Riley exchanged confused glances. His father seemed to be looking at the suggestions column "…What is it?" Riley asked.

"What the HELL is ROYED!?" he roared.

…**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

"This is unbelievable." Church muttered, supporting his head in his hands. Riley frowned deeply, his green eyes looking into something that wasn't there. Ed just explained his theory to them. As it was he could barely believe it, the thoughts were shared with them.

"But your eyes aren't even yellow…" Riley frowned. Ed and Roy locked gazes. The principal looked away from him, silently but bluntly giving permission to do what he wanted. Ed worked his contacts out of his eyes, gritting his teeth at the material slipped off of his iris. Riley's eyes widened as he saw Ed's true eye color. "…So you're a cat?"

"What?" Ed blinked.

"Well, you're eyes are YELLOW." Riley muttered.

"And your hair is red." Ed bluntly stated. He shook his head.

"..You don't really believe this, do you?" Church asked "Edward, this whole THING is pretty much bull shit."

"Think about it." The blonde said, crossing his arms across his chest. "My left leg is missing, and then…" his hand moved up to grip his right shoulder "there's this hell of a scar on my right arm."

"But it could be _coincidence._" Roy protested "As for these dreams and everything, well… Maybe you enjoyed the show before you lost your memory?"

"Coincidence?" he snorted "Yes, a coincidence. I have blonde hair, yellow eyes, am missing a leg, and had a pretty deep damn cut on my shoulder."

"So you may have been an extreme fan."

"You think I'd cut my own leg off!?"

"People have done dumber things."

"Well I'm not an idiot!"

"Not _now._"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

While the two were arguing, Riley was pondering his own thoughts. If Ed WAS well… _that_ Ed… How would he be able to prove it? His green eyes caught on the screen of the computer. Roy Church… Roy Mustang. They looked so similar yet acted so different from one another. Wait.

"I think he's right." Riley said, smacking Ed to keep him from retorting back to his foster father.

"Thank you." Ed growled, rubbing his head.

"Not you too Riley." Church sighed. "What's your reasoning?"

"Well…" Riley pushed Ed out of the way and Googled something. He moved back and to the side of the screen and pointed to a familiar face. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

On the screen was a picture of Mustang. In an animated format, yes. But there was no doubt that was him. Same onyx eyes and sly smirk Ed instantly got aggravated at.

"Your point? It looks like me if I were animated." Church muttered. Riley and Edward exchanged glances before the ginger pulled up another picture.

"I'm pretty sure this is Mr. Steroids." Riley said. The three of them shared an expression of both confusion and annoyance at the man without his shirt sparkling as he struck a pose.

"…Right." The man said. Both of the boys noted the tone of defeat to his voice. Ed cringed in both anger and sadness. He hated hearing that kind of voice from his foster father. But how could he want him to not know his past? Didn't he care at all?

"So we're going to have to find them, right?" Riley said, breaking the silence that Edward didn't notice. "I mean, Mustang and Mr. Steroids?"

"I'm pretty sure his name's Armstrong." Ed muttered.

"Your point?"

"…Anyway, where would they even be?" the blonde sighed.

Edward and Riley seemed to think for a few moments in silence. It held in the air like glass. Then Riley opened his mouth and shattered it.

"DAMN! I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS WHOLE _THINKING _THING!" He yelled, clutching at his scalp. Ed sighed and patted the depressed ginger on the back.

"I could probably find out." Church said quietly. He got up from where he was sitting on Edward's bed and stretched "You remember Mark, don't you Ed?"

"Of course." Ed nodded "He's kind of hard to forget."

"Right, well he works with investigations." Roy muttered, rubbing the back of his head "He can probably help with this."

"The question is _would _he?" the blonde grumbled. Church shrugged and walked out the door. The boys heard his footsteps get softer as he walked further away. And they tried to ignore the noise of Church gulping down his sorrow.

Then followed a time of silence. Ed sat down on the edge of his bed, and rubbed his eyes before flopping down on his back. Riley scrolled absent-mindedly through the random pictures of FMA.

"Ed…?" the ginger said quietly after a time. In reply, Ed pushed himself up, supporting his weight with his elbows. Riley swallowed and fingered the edge of the desk. "…What exactly happened to your mother?"

The blonde's mouth set into a firm line. He collapsed back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "She died."

"Which one?"

More silence dragged by. Ed swallowed before he answered "Both of them."

"Both… Both of them…" Riley frowned. "And you apparently have a little brother. What about your father? Biological one I mean…"

"Hell if I know or care!" Ed spat. "He left! That's all I know of him!" Riley winced.

"I was just asking." He muttered, not meeting Edward's gaze. Ed closed his eyes and put the crook of his arm to his brow.

_"Edward, can you transmute something for your mother? Yes, a ring of flowers would be nice…"_

_ "Edward my dear, make me a promise. Please. Please make sure to find your own happiness in life…"_

_ "You see…Your father used to always make them for me…"_

_ "You see… Nothing means more to me than my family's happiness…"_

_ And then her fingers slipped from around his hand, never to clasp again. Never for him to feel the warmth around him in a stormy night. Never again to see the smile he loved so or to hear the laugh that lifted his spirits. _

_ "We're the only family we've got."_

_ "I just…You know it's hard for me to trust people…"_

"Why are these two lives so different yet so _alike?"_ Ed asked no one.

_'The same could be asked of Riley and Alphonse. Yet they're both your brothers, no?'_

**End of this chapter- Okay, I know someone wants to see this…**

__"Hey Ed… One last question." Riley muttered.

"What is it?"

… "Do you like Edwin?"

… "….._Shut up."_

**There. If you wishiths to reads more, then yous must reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me no own FMA.**

**~Chapter Ten~**

Church inhaled deeply, and then slowly exhaled through his nose. He collapsed onto the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

He felt terrible.

He wasn't sick, no. The man was plain upset, knowing he's going to have to look for a way to get Edward home. Roy knew he _had _to. He was the boy's father after all…

_Foster Father._

What was gnawing at his conscious the most was that he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose the boy…, _his _boy. Church lifted his head from his hands, looking over to the photo on his nightstand.

In the photo him and Sabrina stood on either side of Edward. With a sad smile, Roy picked up the frame and held it above his lap.

"You'd be calling me a selfish bastard right now." He whispered. Church's eyes misted over, and his smile disappeared. Biting his lip, he pressed his forehead to the photograph. "Why can't you still be here with us Sabrina?"

Without realizing it, his shoulders started to shake as the silent sobs escaped. Church was a proud man, he wouldn't cry in front of others. With an irrational grin he straightened himself and looked up at the ceiling. The tears stealthily crept down his cheeks.

"I guess the ceiling is leaking… I better fix that…"

He wiped his face with his sleeve and breathed in again. With a pointless gentleness, he put the frame back on the nightstand. Church stood up from the bed and moved calmly to the phone.

"I suppose I should call Mark now…"

_It was raining when Edward came to us… Now that I think about it, it was raining then too. When…. When she died._

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Ed asked. Riley replied with a snort, blowing his bangs out of his face momentarily.<p>

"I think I'm good." Riley muttered.

"…Whatever you say." Ed grumbled, going back to the computer.

The ginger stared up at the ceiling of Edward's room, musing silently to himself. Somewhere along the line, he must've fell asleep, as it is he had dreams. No, not dreams. Nightmares.

All he'd known in his life was neglect. Neglect and abuse.

_Sitting and sleeping in that damn corner. Never daring to stray too far from that spot. If he did they'd beat him or kick him out for the night. The only comfort he ever had in that damned corner was the window. That filthy, slime-covered window. _

_He hated it. That corner was a prison for him. Curled up he sat there, watching the smudge of a bird go to and from its nest. He never found out what type of bird that was… And he never would be able to._

_**Alone he sat in that damn corner. Alone with the lengthening shadows the sun brought. He was afraid to admit it. He was afraid to be AFRAID. Shadows lengthen, twist, adding to his cell. They loomed up into walls of blackness.**__**He was alone**_

_**But he was confused as to whether he wanted to be alone or not. **_

_**In his dark cell, all he could do was watch the silhouettes of the word outside. The smudged world. Never in full detail.**_

_**Outside his cell, in what should be his home, there was a high pitched laughter and gentle, happy, words. None for him though. He was to remain inside his cell. It wasn't the shadows that terrified him, it wasn't the sounds outside that distorted and turned into villainous laughter. It was the dawning of a thought.**_

_**Being away from people was one thing. Being alone was another.**_

_**And he was alone.**_

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed since Mustang talked to Alphonse out on the fire escape. Now they were inside, Roy swearing that Maes cheated at their game of chess. Maes sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, a triumphant grin over his face.<p>

Alphonse sighed (as usual) and worked a wet washcloth over a dirty window. Armstrong swept the wooden flooring of the apartment, humming the 'Cleaning Tune that's Been Passed Down the Armstrong Family for Generations.'

Then there was a knock at the door.

Silence suddenly fell on everyone. They all stared at the door, wondering if they heard it right.

_Knock Knock._

Confusion suddenly took hold. All of them instantly looked to Mustang. The cross-dimensional colonel pushed himself up from the table and casually opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Mark H-" the man at the door choked, looking Roy from head to toe. Quickly he regained his composure. And the man mumbled under his breath "So maybe Church isn't insane after all." Mark covered up his comment with a cough and meant Mustang's eyes. Louder, he said "My name is Mark Hughes."

"…Hi." Roy muttered "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was just about to say." Mark snorted. "I'm here on account of one Roy Church."

Mustang arced a brow. "Roy Church?"

"Yes." The man said. "Would you happen to be Roy Mustang?"

"Possibly." Mustang stated bluntly. The two men glared at each other. It was obvious neither of them enjoyed this conversation. Tension crackled between their glares.

"Hey!" Maes grinned, pushing Roy out of the way. "Nice to meet you, Mark!" Mustang and Mark held their glares even as Maes put himself between them. "My name's Maes! Maes Hughes!" the cross-dimensional lieutenant colonel shook the hand of the officer at their door. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Do you know him?" Mark stated bluntly, barely transferring his dark gaze to Maes.

"Yes, yes I do!" Maes laughed.

"So you know who a boy named Edward is?" the officer said.

"Yep." Maes said.

"Well." Mark muttered. "Right, Church asked me to give you this." He held up a letter between his middle and index fingers and handed it to Maes. He took it with a nod. The officer adjusted his collar and saluted. "Well I'm done here, so have a good day." With that he turned and walked down the hallway.

Roy and Maes watched him as he walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"…What the hell is with that bastard?" Roy muttered.

"What the hell is with YOUR parallel dimensional self?" Maes snorted, closing the door.

The men stood behind the door and stared at the letter.

"So… Why would he send us a letter?" Mustang mused.

"Well let's find out." Hughes said, breaking the seal and unfolding the letter inside. The first line read:

_Alphonse, I remember._

**Here we go. New chapter! DO you love all the angst at the beginning? **

**Guess what? I like reviews. Would you like to make me happy? Then review? What, you want me to be depressed? Review anyway. Why? Because fish, that's why.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter Eleven~**

_Alphonse, I remember._

_I know this is weird to tell you now. After… Crap, it's been three years now, hasn't it? Dammit Al, I'm sorry for forgetting about you. The Major and the _(here it looks like someone crossed out the word 'Bastard')_ Colonel are with you too, if I remember right. Hopefully I do. The address of where Roy Church and I live is written bellow. Al… you know I'm not good with words or anything this sappy, but I can't wait to see you again. _

_~Edward_

"…Alphonse?" Mustang blinked, looking at the brunette. Al's eyes were damp as tears slipped down his cheerful face. He looked up at Roy with a smile.

"His address is written here Mustang…" he hesitated for a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes "Can…Can we go see him?"

The colonel smiled and put his hand on the boy's head. "You know we can."

Armstrong nodded with his moustache in position that resembled a smile, Maes grinned with his arms crossed over his chest.

Al's tears spilled over and down his grinning face.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they got the note?" Ed muttered. Riley and Church sighed in unison.<p>

"How the hell should I know?" Riley groaned "Ed, this is like, the billionth time you asked us this." The ginger leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Church was sitting quietly on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. Edward was lying sideways on the recliner, his feet hanging over the edge of the arm rest.

"Well _excuse me._" Ed spat, putting as much sarcasm into the words as possible "I just am eager to see my little brother of whom I forgot about in a case of amnesia."

"…Of course." Riley sighed, his green eyes not meeting Ed's. His voice quieted "Of course."

The blonde's gaze slipped over to where the ginger sat. The other boy looked so forlorn and just lost… Ed looked to his foster father, not knowing why. The man just sat there, his arms draped over the back of the couch, his face tilted toward the ceiling. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and controlled.

Edward looked away toward the table near the wall. A large circular mirror was suspended above it by two carved wooden poles. On the table was multiple picture frames. Most of them of him and Church.

One of them was of the three of them. Roy, Ed, and Sabrina. Now that his memories were beginning to come back, Edward realized Sabrina looked like someone else he knew. The name seemed faint but… Hawkeye? He recalled Church saying that was Sabrina's maiden name. Sabrina Hawkeye… Who else-

_Riza_.

The name came to mind so suddenly it made him flinch. Riza Hawkeye. Flashes of memory. Blonde hair tucked back in a bun. Amber eyes. Seriously quiet all the time. She seemed so different from his foster mother, who was always smiling, always happy and chipper. He recalled Riza always being around when Mustang was near. That was similar…

Mustang and Church weren't similar though. Ed groaned silently. Not at all. Mustang was selfish, manipulative, self-obsessed, cocky and just plain annoying. Church was… Well, Church was the man that took him in, called him his son-

He flinched. _Son._

That's why Church was so quiet about this entire experience. He didn't want to lose Ed, didn't want to lose his son.

Edward breathed deeply and forced his mind to stray to something else. There seemed to be duplicates here of everyone he once knew- knew? Knows? It was confusing, but he does know them. Sabrina and Riza, Church and Mustang, he was pretty sure Mark and Maes were two in the same as well. He was pretty sure he met someone at the grocery store who looked like Armstrong. And-…

He shuddered.

Carmen and Curtis. Both his teachers that scare the crap out of him. His yellow irises widened. There were duplicates of everyone he met… Everyone he knew. So where was Al's? His own?

His mind went into overdrive as he stared at the photos on the stand. The last thing he did was try and bring Alphonse back to his original body. He hasn't met his little brother's duplicate, nor his own. His arm was restored, not his leg. He meant to restore their bodies-

Edward lurched up straight, suddenly finding it hard to breath. The pupils of his wide yellow eyes shook violently as he clutched at his scalp. The edges of his vision blurred to a gray haze. He thought he heard Riley and Church's voices, but they seemed far and distant. His mind was muddled with everything going on. He felt pressure on his shoulder, saw Riley kneel in front of him, felt the ginger shaking him by the shoulders. His green eyes were wide and full of fear and concern. Edward didn't seem to notice. His head was aching with all the thought going through it.

What if… What if he-

_DING-DONG._

The sudden out of place noise shocked him out of his trance. His hands dropped suddenly into his lap. Riley smacked him aside the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screeched, shaking the blonde by his shoulders. The blonde said nothing in response.

"Edward…" Church frowned. Ed realized that the man had seated himself next to him, concern filled the man's onyx eyes.

_Ding-Dong._

The doorbell again. Ed pushed the two of them off, leaving them to gap at him as he answered the door. Standing there was a boy around his height (actually a bit taller), with brown hair and golden eyes. Those eyes widened and the boy started trembling fiercely.

"B-brother…?" he stammered. Ed felt himself stiffen, somehow shocked to see his little brother. Maybe he never really believed what was going on, that this was all a dream. But seeing Al in front of him, seeing him in the _flesh_, made him believe it more than anything in the world.

_In the flesh…_ A lingering thought completely washed out by his younger sibling embracing him suddenly and tightly.

"Brother!" he sobbed, squeezing Edward more than he thought possible. "I knew you'd remember! I knew we'd find each other!" The brunette sobbed into his older brother's shoulder, his sides shaking. Ed returned the hug. And as if that was some sort of cue, both brothers suddenly lost all strength in their legs, and they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Al." Ed said softly, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes.

"For what…?" Al replied.

"For forgetting about you." Tears slipped down his smile "I honestly… I don't know how I could've…."

The pair ignored the shadows moving overhead, lost in their elation of being reunited. Church greeted the other adults there with a grunt, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Mustang copied his duplicate's example, and they both looked on as the brothers reacquainted. Armstrong and Maes just stood in the background, smiling.

It was weird to see this for Church. His son and his son's brother- He smirked. _I guess he's my son too then._

The air of elation brimmed around them. Seeing the reunited Elrics' joy seemed contagious, and soon all of them were happy.

Then Riley had to open his mouth and ruin it all.

"HAHA! Ed's such a crybaby!" the ginger laughed. Ed glared at his friend, shot up and smacked him aside the head.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!" he spat. The men laughed as Riley groaned, clutching his head. Al smiled gently and sighed.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit, Brother." He whispered, a smile on his face.

**Ending this chapter here. Maybe the story. Just to mess with your minds. What's that? You want me to continue? Huh, are you sure I shouldn't just end it here? Seems like a good place to end it. (This is an attempt to get reviews, people...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Going to update now! Whoot! Thank you all for being so patient, and tolerating me being lazy. Heheh…. Riley, do the disclaimer.**

**Riley: …Okay. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FMA.**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

The group of them sat in the kitchen now, Church mumbling under his breath how he didn't have enough of something to feed all of them. He moved around the room opening cabinets and shifting through the packages inside.

Riley did most of the talking, mainly addressing Armstrong or Mustang. Edward and Alphonse sat next to each other, neither saying much. Al was smiling, as was Ed. But there was something in his eyes that said he was feeling uneasy about something.

Mustang sat there casually, sipping some coffee Church supplied him with. He nodded or shook his head every so often as Riley chattered on. After a while, Riley got the idea that the cross-dimensional colonel didn't care about a thing he was saying. He snorted his bangs out of his face and turned to talk to Maes. Hughes, being the friendly person he is, picked up the conversation and kept it going to random topics.

The air was light a cheerful in the house. For the most part. Ed's eyes looked somewhat clouded as his thoughts deepened.

"So, Mr. Church, are you married?" Maes said suddenly. Mustang spewed out his coffee (rather comically) and gave Maes the 'Why the hell is this important' look. Ed winced and looked to his foster father, Riley frowning and turning away. Roy Church froze, his hand twitching somewhat.

Hughes looked at the two boys and got the idea maybe he said the wrong thing.

"…I was." Church muttered before Maes could say anything.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you anymore?" Hughes asked in a friendly yet curious way. Sincere concern was in his voice.

Church gritted his teeth, inhaling deeply. When he spoke, his voice sounded in pain. "She…She passed away."

Maes' eyes widened and his frown deepened. Mustang coughed into his fist.

"I'm sorry." Hughes said, not quite sure what else he could say.

Church shrugged. "Don't be. It's not like you killed her."

Al frowned and looked at Edward, his eyes saying what Riley said earlier. 'Both of them.'

The blonde began to think maybe he isn't supposed to have a mother. Every time he did, they just ended up _dead._

_Dead._

He grimaced. That word was all over his theory as to how he got here. Ed was hoping he was wrong. Hoping with all his heart that what he thought he did was nothing more than that. A thought.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al blinked.

"Ed?" Riley poked him in the face. "Ed, are you dead? Hey! Look! Listen! Hello!"

The blonde swatted away the ginger's hand. "Shut up, Navi."

"Ting-a-ling." Riley spat.

Church and Mustang looked at the boys with the same concern in their eyes. Although Church was focusing more on Ed, and Mustang more on Al. Ed flinched again. They looked too similar. Maes and Mark looked too similar. They all looked too dam similar!

"I need to check something." Ed said abruptly, getting up from where he sat and making the way to his room.

"Wait, Ed!" Al and Riley said simultaneously. Al's voice hinting more concern and Riley's a bit more annoyed. The two of them followed Ed to his room, neither of them caring that they said the same thing at the same time.

"I wonder what's going through his head…." Church mumbled, his eyes fixed where the boys exited the room barely a minute before.

"PERHAPS HE IS GOING TO GO AND TRY TO SCULPT HIS BODY TO MATCH THE PYZIC OF THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY!" Armstrong posed.

"I highly doubt it." Maes, Roy, and Roy said at the same time, all of them with very annoyed expressions.

* * *

><p>"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked for the third time as Ed typed something on the computer. The blonde didn't answer as he scrolled through the results of a search that he refused to tell was. Riley huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, his green eyes glinting.<p>

"Ed, does this have to do with your panic attack from earlier?"

Still no reply. Riley sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Alphonse frowned and started to fiddle with the sheet on Ed's bed.

"Do you just… Do you just don't want to talk to me….?" Al said, his attempt at covering his sorrow failing.

Ed stiffened and spun slightly in his chair to look at Al. He smiled a bit, obvious regret in his face.

"No, Al. Don't think like that. Of course I'll talk to you… It's just…" He sighed, blowing at that one strand of hair that he recognized now as his 'antenna'. "It's just I need to figure something out. And if I'm right… Then…" he trailed off, his eyes going back to the computer screen. "Then…I'm sorry."

Al did nothing but nod. The younger sibling was completely in the dark as to his brother's thoughts, but he knew that Ed had his reasons. Al knew Ed would tell him when he was ready. They always did. …Always do.

Riley sighed, trying not to acknowledge the feeling of envy that was welling up inside him. It was hard not to feel a bit jealous, but he already told himself it's for the best that Ed was back with his brother. He won't be jealous now.

He arced a brow though. What _was_ going through the blonde's mind? What was he so worried about? It was obvious there was something bothering Ed, and he knew it. Al knew it too. Hell, even Church probably knew. What was Edward worrying himself over-

"Dammit." Ed whispered suddenly.

Riley and Al gaze him confused looks. Riley's eyes might as well have had the words 'Explain already!' printed on them.

"I'm sorry." The blonde muttered, not looking at either one of them. "I am so sorry."

"…What is it, Brother." Al said. He wasn't asking. But he wasn't demanding. The boy knew Ed would tell anyway, he was just giving the older sibling a slight push.

Edward kicked his chair away from the computer screen and flicked his hand to the article pulled up on the screen.

Riley frowned and looked at it, reading a lot slower than Alphonse. Al's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

_2008._

_ One boy [Alan Elric, 12] mysteriously disappeared the date of March 15, 2008. His older brother [Erin Elric, 13] found with his arm severed and bleeding harshly. Erin has seemed to experience severe trauma and refuses to speak of what he has experienced. What he says about his brother's whereabouts is "__**He disappeared. We were just walking and he dissolved. Screaming.**__" Erin has been admitted to the hospital and will be given medical treatment until further notice._

"…Brother, how long ago was this…" Al asked, already knowing the answer and hating himself for it.

"Three years." Ed said, the same dismal note in his voice.

"When did you show up here…"

"…Also three years."

Riley choked. His green eyes observed the brothers. Al looked like he might vomit at any moment, Edward looked as if he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Equivalent Exchange is a bitch." The ginger growled, clenching his fists. "Ed…Ed, did you…Did you _MEAN_ to do this!?"

Ed looked as if he just was smacked. He jumped to his feet and glared at the ginger.

"Do you really think I'd TRY to do this!? DO YOU!?" he snapped. "I would NEVER want this to happen! I'm not some kind of black-hearted BASTARD!"

"THEN WHY DID IT HAPPEN!?" Riley roared, approaching Ed and looking down at him. Al frowned, up close to one another, the height difference was obvious. And up close, both of their eyes blazed like fire.

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN-"

"WHAT _DID _YOU TRY TO DO THEN!?"

"I-" Ed choked. The pupils of his eyes shook. His voice was softer when he spoke "I don't know… I know that it wasn't this… I wouldn't- I…" The blonde collapsed back onto his chair, putting his head in his hands. "I didn't…I didn't mean to do this… I wouldn't…."

Al drew in a shaky breath and looked back at the computer screen. The next article was dated the day after.

_2008_

_ March 16, 2008. This morning, it was discovered that Erin Elric had committed suicide. Written in what is suspected to be his own blood on the wall was 'I'm Sorry.' Investigations are still under way to see what had happened to Alan Elric._

Al clutched his chest, his eyes misting over. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."

…**. Damn.**

**Ed: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY VIXEN-THING!?**

**Fox: Shut up. It was better than what originally was Al's equivalent.**

**Ed: How so?**

**Fox: well originally, Riley was Al's equal.**

**Al: …**

**Riley: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. My voice is FAR too masculine to be HIM!**

**Al: Hey… That's mean….**

**Ed: How does that make sense…**

**Fox: It didn't. So that's way it's this now. Well anyway, review. (Keep in mind that this story takes place in 2011.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own FMA. Sorry for the long update time, but if I rush the chapter is crappy and clumsily put together…. Actually, I am very proud of this chapter! :D**

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

"Brother?" Al blinked, sitting next to Edward on the bed. The blonde has his head in his hands, talking to himself in words that were too quiet for Al to understand.

"Brother?" Al repeated, placing one hand on Edward's shoulder. "Come on Ed, talk to me."

Still no response. The brunette sighed and put his hand back onto his lap. He slumped in defeat and went to what he usually did when Ed would push blame on himself. Alphonse sat next to him, not saying anything, and waited.

That's what he always had to do. Eventually Ed would take a deep breath and consult him, and they would talk things over and figure them out. Whether their conclusion was good or bad, they would think of a goal to aim for and see it through.

That's what they usually did, anyway.

However, Riley did things differently than Al.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" He yelled, dragging Ed up to his face by the blonde's collar, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. In a response that seemed rehearsed the blonde spat in Riley's face. The ginger then shook Ed while yelling words that are not too polite.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMBASS!" Edward snapped, kneeing his friend in the stomach. Riley recoiled and dropped Ed, quickly regaining himself and shouting back an insult. Edward retorted harshly, spit flying from his mouth.

Al couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched the scene. It seemed so like Ed to argue like that. It was hard for him to believe it had been three years. His hands clenched into fists as his yellow eyes strayed to them. He remembered he spent about two years as a suit of armor, remember how he'd stare at his gauntlets until the morning sun came up to illuminate whatever room him and Edward were staying in.

The article about the two boys came back to mind. He bit his lip.

What exactly was given in exchange for his body?

Suddenly it felt to Alphonse that his eyes were heating up. Did someone else suffer to return his body to him? Was that what happened to Alan? Was he given in exchange? Without his knowing, Al's shoulders shook and he clutched at his knees. Teeth gritting together, tears slipped down his face.

It was true he wanted his body back, but he didn't want to make someone else pay the price! If getting his body back to how it was meant causing someone else pain, he didn't want his body back! Al also knew Ed didn't want this, knew he would never try to use someone else as payment. He would never!

"Al?" Ed blinked, looking back from where he had Riley pinned against the wall. The ginger's green eyes flashed with anger before something else flooded the rage out. Edward stepped away from his friend, who slid onto the floor, and turned his attention back to his little brother. "Alphonse…?"

"Did we kill them?" Al blurted out without thinking. His golden eyes locked onto Edward's and he sobbed "D-Did we kill those two?"

Ed was stunned into silence. He looked down onto the floor, his long bangs casting a grim shadow over his face. Edward answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Riley's glare softened. It was true he found something annoying about Alphonse, but seeing him so depressed made his heart ache. And seeing that depression affect Edward made his soul shatter. Ed was his friend. His best friend. And he never wanted to see him like this. He would never want anything ill to happen to Ed, never wanted him to feel like the world was falling around him.

And if Alphonse meant this much to him, then God dammit, Riley was going to muster whatever fucking tolerance and kindness he had to make them both as happy as possible. He wiped the corner of his mouth with one sleeve and spat out.

"Of course you didn't kill them."

The tears in Al's eyes made his eyes glistened as they slipped to Riley. Edward's shoulders tense, but other than that there was no response.

"W-what makes you so certain…?" the boy asked pathetically.

Riley crossed his arm across his chest. "Because Edward isn't a murderer. I haven't known you for too long, but from my point of view, neither are you."

Al smiled softly behind his tears. "I hope that what you say is really the case, Riley…" Ed's shoulders shook and his eyes seemed to burn like the sun as his gaze snapped to where the ginger was sitting on the floor.

"They are dead, and it's my entire damn fault!" Ed spat, his hands clenched themselves so hard his knuckles turned white. His shoulders shook as his eyes squeezed shut. "No way would one of them just _VANISH _and the other _LOSE _a damn _ARM_ without any explanation! _**I **_killed two people I never fucking met! And now I'm forcing my little brother to bear the guilt that should be _**MINE ALONE!**_" Edward panted heavily as he glared at Riley, his eyes seemingly looking into the ginger's soul.

Al's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his smile completely wiped away and replaced with an expression of shock and grief. The younger brother opened his mouth as if to say something, but found he had no words to say.

So the silence held out as Edward and Riley held one another's glares.

And it lulled on.

A nerve bulged on Riley's head. He hated silence in a situation like this. To him, it was best to just scream it all out and get the damn thing over with.

So Riley did the only sensible thing he could think of.

He got up and punched the dumbass in the face.

Edward stumbled back a step and then fell onto the table. Shakily he put one hand on the side of his face the ginger hit. Al squeaked and hurried to his brother's side. Riley pushed the boy aside, much to his protest and grabbed Ed by the collar, forcing him to meet his angry green stare.

_"Like I said, you dumbass. You're not a murderer." _He hissed quietly into Edward's face. _"If they're dead, it's not your fault. Hell, II doubt you even believed another world existed, let alone consider killing people in it."_

Ed's eyes were wide, the pupils shaking. His voice was quiet "But if I still did it…"

"YOU FEEL BAD FOR IT, DON'T YOU!?" Riley snapped, gripping Ed's collar tighter "YOU DID IT BY ACCIDENT, SO FREAKING WHAT!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ENJOYED IT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF YOU DAMN LIFE TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU DID!" His voice softened "And don't tell me you're not, because I know you. No, I never met you before you lost your memory, but I know you now. And the you I know will do everything in his power to make up for anything he blames himself in the slightest for."

"Riley…" Ed gasped. A smirk found its way onto the blonde's lips. "I…Uh… Thanks…"

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

Al crawled over to them and studied each of them. They shared the same smirk and glare as they looked at one another.

"It's good to know you've made a good friend, Brother." Al smiled. He chuckled sheepishly "He knows when to punch you and literally smack some sense into you when you need it."

"Mustang's been a crappy influence on you, Al." Ed spat, getting up and rubbing his cheek.

Riley stretched his arms up as if he just woke up from a refreshing nap when he straightened himself up. "Speaking of Mustang, do you think the adults heard that? I mean, we're not the quietest when we're screaming our lungs out."

Ed shrugged "I don't know, maybe Hughes or Armstrong was talking the entire time we were yelling at each other-" The blonde was cut off as Riley let out a painful yelp as he was punched in the face.

"Mr. Hane, be grateful that the bastards took my gun, otherwise you'd have three fucking bullets through your head right now!" Church yelled, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry boys." Maes snickered "We tried to hold him back but he got lose…"

"He gave me a damn black eye…" Mustang groaned, his hand over his said eye. "The bastard…"

"IT WAS QUITE A GOOD THING WE TOOK HIS GUN, INDEED." Armstrong laughed.

Ed laughed under his breath. "Yeah…"

"Our family is quite interesting, right Brother?" Al chuckled.

_Family?_

A smile ghosted across Ed's face. "Yeah. Our family is very weird…" He chuckled.

_Very weird indeed._

**Dammit, didn't reach my new minimum of 1,500 words. –pout- **

**Riley: But you did update.**

**Fox: Indeed I did! Mwahaha. Oh yeah, this story should end in the next few chapters, just so you know… **

**Riley: ;_; Review….?**


	14. Chapter 14

** I do not own FMA. [Awkwardness warning.]**

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

"Does Mr. Church hit you a lot?" Al blinked, sitting on the couch next to Riley. The ginger was holding an ice pack to his face, as well as Edward. On the recliner, Mustang held a pack of ice to his eye, grumbling under his breath.

"Well not a lot." Riley muttered. "Recently, yes. But I guess I understand, I mean…" His gaze flicked to the cross-dimensional colonel "Yeah…"

Al chuckled "With all this crazy stuff going on, he's more prone to losing his temper, huh?"

Ed snorted "Dad can lose his temper if he wants to."

"Have I mentioned yet how weird it is that your adopted father is my parallel?" Mustang grumbled.

"You're HIS parallel!" "How do you know you're not _my_ parallel?" Edward and Church growled at once. The two of them exchange glances and then Church ruffled Ed's hair.

"Again, weird." Mustang spat.

"Not really." Hughes commented "I mean, Roy… Uh, Mustang, has been kind of fatherly to Alphonse. I guess it only makes sense his…" he trailed off and looked at Church. After a moment, he sighed "I'm sorry, can't think of anything else to call you…" Church rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for Maes to continue. "Parallel, would be father-like to Ed."

"But Dad is nothing like that bastard aside from his looks!" Ed hissed, glaring at Mustang.

The Colonel glared back at Ed "Listen here you little-"

"Let's just agree that we both have a tendency to be father-like." Church interrupted with a sigh. Ed snorted and shut his mouth. The man continued "And besides, just because we're…" he shuddered "_each other, _doesn't mean we're going to act like it. I mean, Maes and Mark for instance…"

"Yeah, Mark isn't exactly a ray of sunshine." Mustang growled. Maes took this as a compliment, as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"So you're implying I _am_ a ray of sunshine!" he beamed.

"He hasn't had a necessarily happy life…" Church frowned, completely ignoring Maes.

"How so?" Mustang muttered, his tone implying that he didn't really care.

"From what he's told me, his wife died while giving birth to their daughter." Church said, his eyes sliding daggers into Mustang as the cross-dimensional colonel turned to meet his gaze.

Edward finished the story. "A few weeks after that, his daughter died due to a birth defect in her spine."

Maes' eyes were huge "Oh…" he coughed into his hand and looked away.

"That's awful…" Al frowned.

"It would certainly explain the sour attitude…" Mustang scoffed, less bitterness in his tone than before.

"If I've been through that, I would probably be just as… down." Maes frowned "I wish I could say otherwise, but…" his shoulders heaved in a sigh "He is technically me, I guess we'd think similarly in that field…" he trailed off into a depressed silence, his eyes clouded with thoughts represented by wordless speculations.

Ed bit his lip, looking at Maes and once again felt his heart ache. Was his and Al's- …Erin and Alan's mother still alive in this world? Was she going through something similar to Mark? Hell, even to Edward and Alphonse's despair in losing their version of the woman? That kind of heart-wrenching wound that only time can scar over?

Riley twitched in aggravation, his despise for pauses in a conversation showing vividly. Slowly the ginger breathed in and out, trying to calm his annoyance into at least an unsteady tolerance. This wasn't an argument, he had to remind himself. They were talking about the passing of lives whose time came too soon.

His green eyes darted to where Edward sat with his own thoughts. A dull ache throbbed in his chest. Ed was leaving soon, there was no denying that. Not like Riley didn't want him too, but…

It hurt.

A lump caught in the ginger's throat. What would happen to Edward? Would he… Would he just become another blur? Like that unknown bird fluttering outside of his window? Like anything that seemed to make his life anything but miserable, would he be blurred out, cast out into the cold and drift until he is nothing but a memory?

Riley's chest suddenly heaved and he quickly went to wipe his eyes with his wrist. No, no, no. He won't cry. He's Riley Hane, he won't break down into tears over some _thoughts._ Ed needed to go home, so what? They'll most likely never see each other again, so what? Riley will be alone again, so FUCKING WHAT? Who cares! He accepted the fact he was alone a long time ago, but then he met this dumbass of a blonde and… And then what?

Ed revived Riley's faith in the world, is what.

"Mr. Hane?" The voice of Church broke the uneasy silence. The ginger could feel the gazes of everyone else in the room scorch into him. He took a shaky breath and forced a sarcastic look onto his freckled face before meeting the man's onyx eyes.

"What is it, Church?" the boy spat, trying not to look shocked on how close the principal got without him knowing. The bastard always had a habit of sneaking up on him.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" the man asked, that same genuine yet somehow mocking concern in his voice.

Riley snorted "Just thinking about how long it's going to take for these guys to go home." He made sure to train his glare specifically at Mustang. "Seeing this guy after reading about the slash fics makes me sick."

Ed turned green as Church turned red with anger. Maes, Armstrong, Mustang, and Alphonse all blinked in confusion, looking at each other hoping one of them would know the answer. Maes broke the ice.

"Slash fic?" he asked.

"Well you see-" Riley started, grinning mischievously.

"Shut up, Mr. Hane." Church hissed through clenched teeth.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA." Ed yelled, putting his hands over his ears "I AM NOT LISTENING."

"Now I'm even more curious." Mustang spat. "Riley, what the hell is a 'Slash Fic'?"

"It's a fanfiction someone writes about something they are a fan of, but with pairing two characters as a couple." Riley explained.

"Why does Brother and Mr. Church hate it so much?" Al asked.

"I'M LEAVING THE ROOM." Ed yelled, doing so with his foster father quickly following. Al blinked in confusion and Maes motioned to Riley to continue.

"Well one of the 'pairings'…" Riley coughed into his hand and averted his eyes so he wouldn't see Mustang get pissed. "….happens to be Roy Mustang and Edward Elric."

Silence.

Mustang's twitching was visible to everyone in the room, and even though Riley wasn't looking at him, the ginger could tell that the man was ticked. The silence lulled on as the cross-dimensional colonel drew the stares of his companions. After a few minutes, they finally got the reaction they expected.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD!?"

* * *

><p>After a few hours they finally managed to calm Mustang down, though it was obvious him and Ed were purposely avoiding any contact with each other what-so-ever. Al was thoroughly traumatized and even Armstrong seemed sick to his stomach. Maes was the only one who didn't seem too badly fazed until Riley thoughtlessly mentioned the slash fics involving him and Mustang. To which both men correctly responded with:<p>

_"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!? NO WAY! I HAVE A WIFE! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON GRACIA FOR SOMEONE AS HIDEOUS AS ROY!"_

_ "AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD!? WHY DO THEY THINK I LOVE EVERY FREAKING PERSON I MEET!?"_

Riley was no currently holding a raw steak to his eye as they ran out of ice packs after Mustang was through beating him. Ed had scolded the ginger telling him that, in hind sight, he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Riley nodded his agreement, grimacing.

Once they all recovered from that odd conversation, Maes once again spoke up, the uncertainty in his voice barely audible.

"So when are we going home?"

Riley grimaced, thankful for the excuse that he had a black eye to make him wince. Ed seemed to have forgotten to breath and Church tensed. The principal exhaled slowly and plastered a fake expression of calm onto his face.

"Yeah Edward, Mr. Hughes is right." He said "You're going home, right? When do you think would be a good time to leave?"

All eyes trained on the blonde. Ed refused to meet any of their gazes and looked at his hands that were on his lap. He thought it was cruelly ironic that he sat on the floor in between Riley and Alphonse. Of course he'd choose his brother, of course he wanted to go back home, of course he wants to go remember everything he had forgotten. But…

He allowed himself a quick glance to where Church stood leaning against the wall. Maes and Armstrong shared the long couch, with Mustang on the recliner.

_Home…_

Ed knew he'd have to go back, but he felt an unbearable sadness at the thought of leaving behind his foster father and his friend-

Well, maybe not Riley.

Riley had always despised his family and his life in general. Ed hadn't quite understood why before. His parents didn't hit him, no one in his family ever did anything cruel to him besides not acknowledging him. Although one time when Edward decided to venture to their house, his heart cracked at what he saw and heard through that filthy window.

Riley would walk up to his father and try to talk to him, and the way the man would look down at him… It was like, well it was like he was disgusted by his own son. The ginger's mother would look at him and start muttering things Edward couldn't hear, but could tell weren't very pleasant. Ed had asked Church why Riley's parents treated him like that while they treated his sister like a young goddess.

_"Well…Riley isn't completely their child… His mother got drunk one night and met this man, and one thing led to another…"_

Ed always hated that fact. Riley's parents blamed him for something that wasn't even his fault and treated him like… well, a bastard. They vented all the shame, anger, and frustration to someone who didn't deserve it because they didn't dare stray to the 'inaccurate' assumption that it was the mother's fault.

"Ed?" the mentioned ginger broke Ed's angry thoughts. The blonde looked at Riley and then transferred his gaze to Al.

"You mind if Riley comes with?" he asked. Al smiled in the knowing way he always had.

"Of course not."

Riley's eyes were huge with amazement. "Wha…?"

"Didn't I say if I left, I'd take you with me?" Ed smirked. At his friends startled silence he shrugged "Well your memory is crap, I guess you must've forgotten- WOAH!"

Riley suddenly pulled Ed into a suffocating hug of death. "Thank you!" he cried with a grin, tears slipping down his face. "Thank you so much you dumbass!"

"R-riley…" Ed choked.

"Yep?" Riley grinned.

"Need…Oxygen….breathing…" the blonde gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Riley muttered, back off. His face flushed red and he punched Ed in the shoulder. "That's for making me upset."

Church looked on the scene with a sad smile.

**HOLY SUPERSPANTABULICIOUS 1,900 WORDS. I FEEL SO SPECIAL.**

**Right, story should be wrapping up in the next chapter or two. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, last chapter of the actual story. Let's do this! Riley!**

**Riley: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

Ed and Riley shared an expression of pure astonishment. It took a while for the group to hike out into the woods where the portal was. Mustang chuckled a bit at the boys shock as Hughes grinned as he does. Armstrong smiled with his arms crossed against his chest, laughing in his deep voice.

"Impressive, right Brother?" Al smiled smugly.

"Yeah…" Ed managed to choke out. His foster father couldn't help but be amazed by it as well.

In front of them, snugged in an arch of hemlock branches was the portal between worlds. Ed recalled some of the Portal of Truth, and by his life, he couldn't see the resemblance besides being a portal. The rip in the air brimmed with light blue, sending waves of violet pulsing off of the edges. The center of it seemed like a window. You could see your reflection in it, but see through to the other side. Ed saw a small bird flutter to the ground, scratch a bit, and then took off.

It surprised him how different that world looked. Ed didn't know why it should, saying he was from there. But the colors in that world seemed… Brighter. The shapes more defined yet with less detail than the world he had been living in. It looked… Well, it looked like how it did in the show about him and Al. It was odd that an entirely different world could be so close to describing the world he was born in.

The group who was departing had bags slung over their shoulders with their belongings in it. Riley dropped his at the sight of the rift. His green eyes seemed to reflect the light. "W-wow…" He managed to choke out.

The group laughed softly, all save for Church.

"Well, we should be going I guess." Mustang said impatiently, tapping his foot. "I've been gone long enough."

"Me too." Hughes sighed, rubbing the back of his head "Gracia and Elysia are probably missing me a ton by now."

"And Winry." Al said, his eyes darting to his older brother. Ed tried to keep the blush from his face, which was hard to do with Riley whistling to the tune of 'Kiss the Girl'.

"Right, right." Ed snorted. He blinked. "Hey Al, random question before we get going."

"Yes?" Al said, his wide yellow eyes blinking.

"How did you guys manage to make this thing?"

Mustang smirked with what seemed to be pride. "_We_ didn't. It was all Al."

"_What!?"_ Ed gasped in shock, his golden eyes digging into those of his younger brother. Al blushed.

"Uh… Well, I'm not quite sure how…" Al smiled shyly. "My memory of that is kind of blurry. But I remember thinking because you attached my soul to the armor with your blood, that perhaps we had a kind of link of sorts. When I thought that, I assumed that I could somehow reach you with that assumed bond. And I clapped my hands and… Well, I remember the Colonel yelling at me to stop being an idiot and we ended up here." The younger brother rolled his eyes "I still don't know what Mr. Hughes and Major Armstrong were doing there."

The two men mentioned chuckled as Mustang put a palm to his face.

"That's amazing." Riley said like an impressed child. His eyes remained as huge as before. Ed laughed under his breath.

"So we can come back, right?" Ed smiled hopefully. Church's eyes widened.

Alphonse frowned. "…No."

"What? Why not?" Ed questioned, trying his best not to yell.

"It's a bit complicated Ed." Mustang muttered "This portal only exists because there was something in both worlds connected to one another grounding it. You and Al. Once both of you are on one side, it should close…" he frowned "Forever."

"I'm sorry, Brother…" Al grimaced.

"Wait… What's keeping it opened from the over side?" Riley asked before Ed could comment. The blonde himself looked both desperate and enraged as well as curious in Riley's question. Al grinned sheepishly.

"Well… A circle." He said bluntly.

"Oh, please spare us every single detail." Riley muttered sarcastically. Ed smacked him.

Al's face turned red again and he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, the blood seal that once held him to the armor engraved in his skin. "I carved the circle into stone on the other side, and put some of my blood in it."

"Al!" Ed yelled "Why would you do that!?"

"To get you back." Al said bluntly, setting his mouth into a firm line. Ed inhaled deeply and relaxed his muscles. He nodded slowly and his eyes strayed to Church.

"Why don't you come?" he asked. Church frowned.

"I think it'd be odd if there were two versions of a person wandering around." He said.

"But that's what they've been doing!" Ed snapped. He pointed to Riley "There's going to be two of him too! Why is this a problem? Why can't y-"

Hughes interrupted Ed's angry rant. "You don't want to leave her, do you?" he said.

Church winced and turned away. To which Maes grinned in his cheerful yet understanding way "Hey bud, I know where you're coming from. I'm married you know."

"It's still no excuse." Church said bitterly "I'm just being selfish."

Ed forced a smile "Well, we have to stay with our families you know…"

"Ed…" Church grimaced. "I…I'm sorry… This has been odd enough for me but… But just remember for me…" He struggled to breathe evenly as tears snuck down his face "I love you, all right?"

Edward's chest heaved. Without realizing it, he bolted forward and wrapped his arms around his foster father. "I love you too you bastard." Church returned the embrace and put his head on the boy's head. With a sharp glare to Mustang, he mouthed:

'You take care of him or so help me, I will somehow find you and kill you.'

Mustang rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Yeah, yeah, I know.'

When the two of them finally broke apart, Church put something in Ed's hand and closed the boy's fingers over it. "You keep this, okay?" Church smiled sadly.

Ed nodded with hesitance. "Always." His own tears managed to dampen his cheeks.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye then." Church swallowed. He backed away "Bye Edward, Riley." He sniffled "You guys be good, okay?"

"Nwah." "I'll attempt." Riley and Ed both smirked.

"Goodbye, Mr. Church." Al smiled. He gave him a quick hug "Thank you for looking after my brother." Church, having no words to speak of, nodded.

"See ya, Roy." Maes grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"OH SUCH A HEART-TOUCHING GOODBYE!" Armstrong bellowed, hugging Church to almost-Death "I SHALL MISS YOU DEEPLY, ROY CHURCH!"

"I….Could…. do without all the _hugs."_ His voice squeaked. When the major finally put him down, Mustang walked up to himself and looked the man in the eyes.

"It was nice meeting me." He smirked. Church muttered.

"Nice meeting me too."

The two men glared at each other before Mustang turned to the portal and stepped toward it. "Ed, you should probably go through last."

The blonde nodded "Right."

As Mustang approached the portal, Church suddenly yelled.

"Be sure to propose to the Sabrina in your world!"

The cross-dimensional colonel stepped through the portal as quickly as he can before anyone could see him blush. Hughes winked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does." He said as he stepped through the portal. Armstrong sobbed into his kerchief and waved emotionally as he went through.

"Thank you, again." Al smiled, nodding to Ed before walking through. Riley elbowed Church in the ribs.

"Don't do anything stupid." He snapped.

Church rolled his eyes "I'd say the same to you, but you'd still do something stupid."

"Again, how the hell are you an educator?" Riley muttered, he looked at Ed quickly before hesitantly stepping through.

So it was Ed and Church. The blonde looked at him sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to come…?"

Church was conflicted "Edward, I'll miss you and I love you. That won't change no matter what. No matter how far apart we are-" he choked "I'm sorry Ed…"

Ed turned away to hide his tears. "It's okay….Mom always hated to be alone…" He allowed a small smirk "I'll remember you and her. Always. Say bye to Mrs. Carmen for me…"

"Of course." Roy muttered. "Good bye….Son."

"Bye, Dad." Ed smiled sadly. He bit his lip, not meeting his foster father's eyes, or even looking back as he charged through the portal, leaving the world and dad he knew behind him.

**Prologue**

**Edward Church Elric**

Ed leaned against the rickety wall of the trained and looked into the shimmering star-lit sky. Al was lying against Edward's should, snoring softly in great contrast to where Riley was snoring like a bear on the seat across from them. The ginger was taking up the entire seat, using Ed's suitcase as a foot rest.

Ed himself dressed as he saw himself dress in the show, the redcoat and reddish-black boots. Although he lost the undercoat and wore regular black pants instead of the leather ones. Al wore a short tan coat with a dress shirt, which wasn't too different from what he was wearing in the other world. Riley had the most difficult time finding new clothes to wear that fit the time period but eventually settled for a black jacket over a white shirt. As jeans weren't really considered odd in Amestris, he still wore those.

At the moment, the three boys were heading to Resembool to see Winry, and as much as Ed wanted to reunite with her, he was terrified of what Riley was going to say or do.

As for how Riley reacted to Amestris, it was…. Comical, to say the least. He spent a good part of two hours trying to figure out how his hair stuck up. As soon as they arrived, Riley's red hair ended up defying gravity, his bangs arching like claws over his eyes in a set of five. Two short ones near his ears and three longer ones in the middle. The hair on the back of his head ruffled up like a cat's fur, and Riley then dubbed himself the best anime character.

Ed smacked him for that.

The ginger then seemed shocked as to how Central worked. Back where they had lived, there were no outside markets like Amestris, and people were also a lot less trusting back there too. Although Riley seemed to have no trouble accepting with how friendly banter worked, he failed epically in understanding the currency, meaning someone had always needed to make sure he didn't waste any money he happened to have.

Ed sighed at the embarrassing thought that he had some issue too. Twice he didn't recognize his own reflection and trice he didn't recognize a cat. Also a thing he had noticed now but not before were the…faces people made. Occasionally someone would lose their nose, or lose detail. Or in his case, his hair would disappear save for his antenna and his eyes would become black dots on his head. It was very confusing for both himself and Riley, as well as everyone else who had travelled between worlds.

His mind wandered to his foster father, how he would've reacted to all of this. He choked up. Whenever Ed though of Church, he would. It just felt too similar to how Hoenheim had left him and Al. But…it was different because Church… Church was actually there. He reached into his collar and pulled out the thing his foster father had given him. A locket. He opened it and stared at the picture inside.

A smile ghosted his lips.

The picture was of Church, Sabrina, and himself. All of them looking into the camera smiling. On the other side of the locket, two words and a date were engraved.

_Don't Forget 16. March .08 _

The bastard always new how to make things overly ironic.

Ed pressed his should against the wall and looked up at the stars, wondering if it looked the same where his dad was.

**Roy Church**

The man sat cross-legged in the night, his head tilted up toward the sky. He whispered into the darkness.

"Sabrina, do you think I should've gone with him?" he looked at the tombstone and grinned bitterly "Of course you'd think I should've. Of course…" The man hugged his knees. "Though I don't know what good I would've done there… I don't know what good I'd do for him at all…" he trailed off.

The sky was unnaturally bright this night, and the silver shine of the moon reminded him of the glow of the portal. The same question had been running through his head since Edward had left. 'Is he happy? Is he happy? Is he happy?'

No matter what might happen to him, he had his brother, and Riley. Ed was strong himself, and he has people there looking after him. People there who care for him. It was the same here. Roy smiled bitterly.

People here care for him. In case he gets stuck here again, there were people here. Edward is a special boy with people in two worlds who would put their lives on the line to protect him. People in two worlds who would love him.

Mrs. Carmen had reacted to their disappearance as expected. She searched anywhere she was able and scolded anyone who might know anything. Mark seemed to have no clue what happened, sensed Church knew, and decided not to say anything. The two men saw each other more often now, often at a bar or something of the like.

"_It hurts at first. But time goes on." _The man had said, referring to Ed's disappearance _"And as time passes, you figure you have to let go, move on with your life." _He had given a drunk laugh _"That's bull shit. You shouldn't let go to things that matter. You should cling onto those memories and carry them with you for as long as you have breath in your lungs."_

"That's what I intend to do, Mark." Church sighed, leaning back. Tears reflected the moon's light as they slipped down his face. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore, just as long as he's happy…"

_Just as long as he's happy._

_**Forgotten: End of Story**_

**HOLY FUDGEMUFFINS I FINISHED A FANFICTION! OMG OMG OMG OMG. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!**

**Riley: It only took you two years!**

**Shut up Riley. Anyway, this was the final chapter.**

**Readers: Awwwww :(**

**Don't be sad! There's still the bonus chapter! Some short stories as well as a Q-&-A thing if anyone has a question they want answered or a scenario they want to see! Review!**

**Riley: Whoop! **


End file.
